Make It Work
by smurfy.a.k.a.Young One
Summary: Drama, Love,and Pain to find you're real soulmate with the help of Clark and Lois'friends can they bring these two together or does something terrible have to happen?.... Reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Make It Work**

Author: smurfy (Tina)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Summary: Basically, a man name Calvin comes to Smallville coming from CT. Seeing how Clark and Lois have feelings for each other but are not doing anything about it, him being noble as he is, he takes the liberty of getting them together his way.

Feedback: reviews and criticism would be good it is my first fic but give me what you got alright.

Thanks: Sep

_Prologue_

P.O.V.  
Listening to Notorious B.I.G., Calvin wonders why is he driving to Smallville…Oh yeah, that's right… he's going to Met U for journalism. He didn't want to go but he had to do.

Little did he know that big things were going to happen. Calvin had so many secrets, just as Smallvile's hero, Clark Kent. What possessed him to go to Smallville?

He wanted to ask somebody, anybody but his parents died when he was young, his friends were gold-diggers , and his step-parents were never there. He had no one, he was all alone this cold-blooded world wondering if there was anybody out there for him…

On the Kent Farm, Clark was wondering the same thing. He just got into a big fight with Lana Lang; his supposedly love of his life. He wanted to tell Lana his secret but deep down he knew shouldn't. Keeping his abilities a secret is tough and he was tired of hiding.

Everything used to be so easy for him but now he was just lost. Clark thinks about Lois, who brings a smile to his face; her always being there and her remarks especially about his clothing always made him smile or get even with her.

Thinking about her made him sad because she was dating Arthur Curry, the man that saved her when she was knocked out in the lake. Yeah, fish boy saved her which made him angry. He just wondered if there was anybody out there for him….

Chapter 1

At the Talon….

Lois and Chloe were talking about their classes and what they were going do to do for Spring Break. Turning her head Chloe notices a young man walking by to get some coffee, he caught her eyeing him and smiles at her making her blush. Lois seeing the interaction decides to have fun with her cousin.

"Hey cuz if I didn't know any better you were eyeing that guy?"

"I was not eyeing him Lois…plus you shouldn't be talking, every time A.C. walks in you get all giddy," Chloe replies giving a sweet smile.

"Whatever you say Chlo, how about I… just. invite him over here," Lois says smiling deviously

"Fine go ahead I don't care," challenging her older cousin." Alright I will, I'll be right back." Lois walks away getting the young man.

Chloe just watches the scene unfold while thinking of ways to kill her cousin. Lois walks back with the man and asks him to sit.

" Hi I'm Chloe," shaking his hand. "And you are?"

"Calvin Garcia," smiling making Chloe blush again.

"Sooo, what brings you to Smallville? " Lois asks sipping her coffee.

Calvin looks at her" well uhm..personally I. don't know," trying to answer her carefully. "I'm going to Met U this coming semester… I just dropped by to get some coffee and get going.."

"Well why are you leaving so soon.. huh, are you hiding something? "Lois asks putting down her coffee and looking at him.

"First of all why should I stay with you giving me the third degree…secondly why would I be hiding anything?" Calvin asking giving her a look.

" Hey well you never know, you can be a stalker for all I know… some type of sick bastard trying to seduce my cousin then drug her to get her pregnant then leaving here to fend for herself working at McDonalds flipping hamburgers, just saying." Lois listing her reasons.

Chloe just gapes at her trying to come up with something but can't come with anything.

Calvin just stares at her and replies," I'm not that kind of the guy to do that".

"That's what you men say all the time but when the girl is pregnant you run..and..what.. wait your trying to say my cousin ain't good enough for you because she can't get any man any time." Lois replies.

"I'm sure she can," Calvin getting aggravated.

"Wait are you saying she is goldigger because if you are I will drop your ass right now," making all three of them get up.

"Hey, I did not say that", trying to defend himself. "Well you were implying it "Lois said looking ready to strike him.

"Will both of you shut up!" Chloe screams getting everybody's attention. Lowering her voice she says" Can you guys be civil here..ok," both nodding there heads.

"Well I got to go see you around I... guess," Calvin left quickly not even waiting for a response.

"Well Chol that went well.right," Chloe just shakes her head." Well it did, he seemed nice "Lois said trying to defend herself.

"You practically chase him out of here!" Chloe giving her a look. What ever lets just go to the Kents ok."Seeing that her cousin agrees they head to the Kents.

a/n: that's its for just wait until dinner at the Kents…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**  
_In the Loft…_

"I mean what's her problem thinking I'm capable of doing something like that?" Calvin asks his good friend.

"Well, that's Lois for you, Calvin, she gets right to the point," his friend replies, giving him a pointed look.

"You know what, you're not helping me Clark… at all," Calvin says getting very annoyed.

Clark just chuckles, "Look, all I'm saying is: Lois isn't like those other girls you hang out with. She's very outspoken." Calvin looks at Clark. "What?"

"Boy your sprunged!" Clark gives him a weird look, "You know, she's got you hooked without even trying to," Calvin explains.

"Calvin, you know I'm with Lan..."

"Yeah ,yeah, yeah... you love her and she is the only one for you," Calvin said, interrupting Clark.

"But I do and she is," Clark replied, showing sign of anger.

"Hey! Don't get an attitude with me alright… because I will still drop you. You may have powers, but I do as well remember that," Calvin replies.

"Yeah I know, I'm just tired of people getting into me and Lana's love life," said Clark in a sad voice.

"If that's what you call a love life, I guess you don't know the meaning of love."

"What?" Clark asks, clearly confused.

"Look, are you happy around her?...Don't answer that, and let me finish," Calvin said before Clark could answer back. "Love shouldn't be forced it should be natural, the way I see it this..love between you and Lana is something that will not last."

"What are you saying?" Clark asks, as his frustration builds up.

"What I am saying is to stop living a dream Clark. Yeah you guys love each other but that's it nothing more. Stop straining yourself for her before its to late." With that, Calvin leaves the loft.

Clark thinks about what Calvin said, he was confused but he knew his friend was right but why did he care so much. With that still on his mind he headed for the house…

_In The House…_

When Clark steps into the house, he's surprised to see Lois, Chloe, A.C. which makes him mad and his girlfriend Lana there. When he glances up, he sees Calvin glaring at Lois in which she just smirks.

Hating the silence Lois decides to break it, "Smallville, you finally decided to join us. What were you doing in the loft? Brooding again?"

"No Lois I was just thinking."

"You were! I guess there is a brain in that dense head of yours," Lois says sarcastically "And what is he doing here?" She asks as she points to Calvin.

"Calvin is here because he needs a place to stay for awhile ok," Clark answers.

"How do you know each other?" Lana asks.

"We met in Miami and became friends," Calvin answers. "And before you ask why… he just wanted to relax get away from the problems in his life."

"Why don't we go eat ok and then talk some more? By the way where are my parents?" Clark asks, since he didn't see them anywhere.

"Oh, they went to Metropolis for their own night out," Calvin replies. "No more questions we're going to eat now."

During dinner, Clark is simply getting annoyed by A.C. and Lois's interactions with each other, which made Chloe and Calvin laugh. When he asks what's funny, they play it off as if it's nothing.

"So Calvin," asks A.C., "What do you do for a living?"

Glancing at Arthur he replies, "I'm an entrepreneur, have my own business in music. I DJ and produce."

"So you're rich?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I'm rich but I don't let it get to my head." Smiling at her, he continues "I got an idea. Since we're all bored how about we hit the club tonight?"

"That sounds good. What club, rich boy?" Lois asks.

Smiling at her he replied, "Gotham City."

"What?" Lana asks.

"It is one of the hottest clubs in Connecticut and we will be riding in my jet. How does that sound?" Calvin asks.

Everybody agrees except Clark. "I don't know about it Calvin. What about my parents?"

"I handled it already. When I said they were having a night out I meant there on a little vacation. So don't sweat it. You won't get in trouble its one night out" Calvin replies.

"Yeah Clark it's just one night. Can you please come?" Lana asks making Lois roll her eyes.

Clark cannot resist so he agres.

"Alright then, get ready. Me and Clark will pick you guys up at 8 pm at the Talon." Calvin tells them, before everyone takes off he adds, "Oh yeah the theme for the club is pimps and hoes so get ready."

a/n: Gotham City is really a club if you been to CT.. they have many themes...so if you come to CT check it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You are not wearing that Clark!" Calvin yells.

"Why not?"

"What do mean why not…I said you not wearing it?"

"But it looks good on me."

"Flannel does not look good…especially when were going up north to a club...in which the theme is pimps and hoes!" Calvin says glaring at him. "You know what… I'm gonna pick the clothes…you gonna like them... and you will have a good time."

"Fine," Clarks says in a defeated voice.

In Lois's Apartment

"How do I look Lois?" Chloe asks wearing Low rider jeans that said bootylicious in the back, 6-inch red stilettos with a nice red halter-top showing some cleavage but not to much making the boys wonder.

"You look hot Chlo every man will have their eyes on you especially one particular guy you have been thinking about" Lois says with a smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about…and before you start drop it," Chloe says glaring at her cousin.

"Fine," putting her hands up in defeat but still smiling." I was just saying you looked good."

"You don't look bad yourself…with that outfit on A.C. won't be able talk better yet walk."

"Yea I know Chlo…that's the point of wearing this outfit," Lois says with a smirk.

Rich boy better come through for us or I will …," Lois was saying before being interrupted by her cell phone ringing." "Hold on Chloe I have to take this."

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Lois"_

_Hey A.C. whats wrong you sound sick" Lois says sounding concerned._

"_Yeah I am… I think I got food poisoning or something so I can't go tonight"_

"_Do you want me to stay with you?"_

"_No…that's ok I'll be fine...I want you to have a good time tonight don't worry about_

_me."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes I'm sure as long as my girl is having a good time…ok don't worry."_

"_Ok…I'll call you tomorrow… feel better."_

"_Don't worry I'll be better… I love you Lo."_

"_I Love you too...bye,"_ Lois says hanging up.

"Was that A.C.?" Chloe asks.

"Yea…he can't go he's not feeling to well."

"Well don't worry about…he'll be fine," Chloe tells Lois trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yea your right…let's go wait for rich boy and Smallville," Lois says with a smile.

At the House

Calvin was doing the finishing touches on Clark's suit, when Clark's cell phone rings.

"_Hello." _

"_Hey Clark its me Lana," she says with a shaky voice._

"_Lana is you ok…where are you?" Clark says with concern._

"_I'm fine Clark I'm just feeling sick…so I can't go tonight."_

"_Then I will stay with you."_

"_No its ok you have fun tonight… besides I'm staying with my aunt so don't worry about me."_

While Clark was talking, Calvin was just smiling knowing that his plan work, using his super-hearing he hears Clark's conversation with Lana. If Lana is sick then A.C. is sick. He wants to prove to Clark, that Lois is his true love not the whiny two-timing Lana Lang. He knows Lana is playing Clark with Lex, so he wants to protect his good friend no matter what happens.

"_Alright Lana if your sure…just promise if something happens call me."_

"_Alright I promise…have a good time…I love you."_

"_I love you too…feel better."_

"That was Lana she can't go she's feeling sick" Clark tells Calvin.

"Man that's to bad she would have had fun," Calvin says. "Well enough of that…you never complimented on your clothes."

"I like them…but why are we wearing these suits which probably cost a lot of money?" Clark asks confusion on his face.

"Well up North you got to look fresh, the suits just help and don't worry we will change…for dancing."

"Ddd…dancing?" Clark asks becoming very nervous.

"Yea…dancing we are going to club…wait a minute…you don't know how to dance?"

"Umm…I don't dance that much," Clark says embarrassed.

"You got to be kidding me…you are telling me you don't dance?"

Clark shakes his head.

"What about in Miami…we went to many clubs."

"Well if you were paying attention I didn't dance I was always sitting at the bar."

"Well today is your lucky day… I will teach you how to dance without dancing."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well while we are in the car picking up the rest of the groups, I'll tell you the do's and don'ts when dancing." Calvin picks up his car keys," Let's go we don't want to be late."

In The Car…

"Alright step one…don't use some stupid pick line to ask a girl to dance…why its stupid just be yourself."

Clark nods.

"Step two follow the girls lead meaning follow her movements… it will work trust me."

"Why?" Clark asks.

"It just works that way… you won't look stupid if you follow her lead."

"Alright if you say so."

"Oh, I know so…and the last step is… don't be nervous…girls will be on you grinding and winding…just relax and you will enjoy yourself," Calvin says with a smile.

By the time Calvin finishes his speech on how to dance they were at the talon. Walking in the Talon both Calvin and Clark have to a double take on what Lois and Chloe were wearing.

"Wow!" they both said.

"You guys don't look bad either….rich boy you gave Smallville a makeover," Lois asks with a smirk.

Still in a trance by seeing what Chloe was wearing he just nods.

Lois smacks both of the boys in the back head," would you guys stop staring….and Smallville wear is Lana?"

"Umm…she's not feeling to well so she can't go," Clark says trying to clear his head.

"Yea what he said…where's A.C.?" Calvin asks after clearing the images that were going through his.

"Funny…he's sick too, "Lois says becoming suspicious.

"Well we can't dwell on it now...we gotta get going…the jet is waiting" Calvin says.

"Yea let's go…by the way why are you guys wearing suits," Chloe asks seeing Clark dressed in black with a blue dress shirt while Calvin had a red one on.

"Calvin wanted to look presentable… you ladies have the same outfit on as well," Clark points out.

"No…Clark Lois is wearing a blue shirt while Chloe is wearing red…get your facts straight," Calvin says smiling at the two young women.

"Never ever say to women they have the same outfit on," Calvin whispers to Clark.

"Thanks Calvin," Chloe says. "Shouldn't we get going now?"

"Yea lets go…and when we get there I want you guys to meet someone who is very special to me," Calvin says to the group while hopping into the Cadillac Escalade.

Chloe wonders whom this special someone is, feeling like a very jealous girlfriend at the moment.

Lois was wondering if A.C. was cheating on her with the pink tramp, she couldn't block out the feeling that something was terribly wrong. She knew if Lana was cheating on Clark with her man, then there would be some problems.

A/N: this chapter was boring yea I know but when they get to the club, it will get better…bc/ of that special character and her good friend. There will be drama in later chapters…if you want to give me some ideas…that I can work with then I'll try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_On The Jet_

"So Smallville, you really trust this Calvin guy?" Lois asks.

"Yeah Lois, if you would try to get to know him, he's the nicest guy you can meet" he points out.

"Hey! It's not my fault…I was just testing him to see if he would break."

Clarks gives her an "are you kidding me" look.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it's kind of weird that he comes to Smallville, out of all places."

"What about A.C.?" Clark asks dryly.

"What about him?" Lois asks getting annoyed.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that he comes back all of a sudden?"

"Uhh, nooooo."

"Lois he is up to something. You can't tell me something's not wrong with this picture."

"Why don't you quit it Smallville!" Lois getting up from her seat.

"You know I'm right," Clark says getting up as well.

Seeing the intense argument escalate into profanities Calvin decides to end it before items are thrown.

"Hey guys"

…still arguing.

"Clark? Lois?"

…still arguing.

Losing his temper, Calvin yells, "WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT IT!"

They both stop to look at him with wide eyes. Lois was about to say something but seeing the look in his hazel eyes made her close her mouth.

"Now that I got your attention, could you both be civilized? You know, without threatening each other? Also, I want to tell you we're here," with that being said he walks away and helps Chloe out of the plane.

Without saying a word, both Lois and Clark leave the plane.

_Outside of the Club _

"Marcy where are you? Or shall I say whom are you with?"

"I'm with no one at the moment, I'm just running late."

"Running late? You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!"

"Don't start with me!" she replies.

While that argument was going on Calvin led the group to the club entrance. That's when he spotted his special someone so he leads them to her, with her back facing the group.

Calvin creeps up behind the girl who was talking on the phone about to give her hug but right when he was about to, .he gets elbowed in the nose and kicked in the groin by none other than Ashley.

Seeing what happened to Calvin, Lois, Clark and Chloe take a step back.

"Hold on Marcy," Ashley looks down and sees it's her good friend Calvin. "Oh Crap!" She kneels down to him. "Marcy, I'm gonna call you back…you know what? Forget it call me when you're here."

"Ashley what did you do?"

"Nothing," she says to quickly. Before Marcy could say anything, Ashley hangs up.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Calvin," she helps him up and gives him a hug. "I thought you were some pervert."

Calvin just shakes his head while holding his nose, "Its ok, don't worry about it, at least my nose is not broken or bleeding for that matter."

Turning to his friends who were shocked about what happened, "Lois, Chloe, Clark, this is my ex…now best friend, Ashley a.k.a. Chumpy," She waves at them and they say hi.

Turning back to Calvin, Chumpy asks, "Are you sure ok? Do you need some ice?"

"No I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Well rich boy, since you said you were fine can we hit the club now?" Lois asks.

"Uhh…yea, let's go," Calvin says so they all follow him to the entrance.

Entering the club, Chloe, Lois and Clark were amazed about what they saw. Neon lights were flashing everywhere; plasma flat screen TVs hanging from the ceiling, also projection TVs on the wall showing people dancing.

One big dance floor, which was made of thick Plexiglas, showing the ocean below, since the club was over the ocean. In the background, they were playing the hottest club song up North which fit tonight's occasion "Miss New Booty," Bubba Sparxx.

"I guess you guys like the way the club looks?" Calvin asks yelling in which they nod.

"Good let's go to the V.I.P. area" Leading them to the section.

Whispering to Chumpy, "Then, you and I will handle the problem…by the way, where's Marcy?"

"She's coming, she's just late, but she better hurry up. I want to get this over with"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you or Marcy," Kissing her forehead.

Chloe sees the exchange and gets ticked off. 'What is that pigeon doing with my man? Well, technically were not together but that's beside the point. She the man's the ex for goodness sake! That two-bit skank…the claws are coming out.' Chloe though with malice.

When they get to the V.I.P. area Calvin asks, "Ya'll want anything to drink?"

Both Chloe and Lois ask for Cosmos and Clark asks for a Mountain Dew, making everyone look at him weird. "What? I want to be the responsible one."

"You got to be kidding me. You're what, in your early 20's, and you're telling me that you don't drink? I bet your gonna tell me your virgin." Clark just shrugs at him as he turns red from embarrassment.

"Uhh, well you know its ok? Umm…right ladies?"

"Yeah," they all say at the same time. Clark just put his head in his hands.

"Its ok Clarkie," Lois says patting his shoulder, while getting their drinks.

"So how did you guy's meet?" Chloe asks Ashley and Calvin.

"Well, let's just say I was at low point in my life. Every girl wanted me just for my money. They didn't take a look at who I really was." Calvin replied looking down sadly.

"But, then he met Chumpy here, and I take the props for hooking them up," a young women says stepping in the room.

Everyone looks up to see who the voice belong to. "Marcy!" Calvin says getting up to hug her.

"Hey Calvin!"

"Marcy this is Lois, Chloe, and Clark," pointing to the three, they all say hi.

"Hello Chumpy"

"Hey Marcy…your late."

"You know what…"

"How about a drink Marcy" Calvin interrupts her before a fight brakes out.

"Not right now. We have to handle that problem"

"Yea ok lets get this over with"

Chumpy gets up, downs her vodka "Alright then lets go. You guys, we'll be back in a few so get comfortable, but not too comfortable." 

With that, they leave.

_Part 2_

"Look, Chloe I am not gonna wait for them to come back. We should hit the dance floor now."

"Then Lois lets do what we do best and Clark, your coming with us" both Lois and Chloe smiling deviously while pulling him leading him to the DJ to request their song.

"Hey, DJ!" Lois says trying to get her attention.

She turns around, "yea what do ya'll want?"

"You're just a kid how can you possibly be a DJ?" Chloe asks.

"Look chica, I'm a young adult, no lil kid alright?" the young DJ says.

"What going on Smurfy?" one of the other DJ's comes to see what the commotion was about.

"Blondie here is questioning my skills cuz of my age." Smurfy replies.

"Look here Smurfy, we are not trying to start any trouble" Lois intervening. "We're trying to ask for a song."

"Ok, what's the song?" DJ Bri asks.

"Ying Yang Twins 'Shake' featuring Pitbull," Chloe replies.

"Alright, get your butts down 'cuz we'll play it right now," Smurfy replies.

Once they leave, DJ B says, " I think we should have a little fun with them."

"I think your right. They were with Calvin, so there's no harm done, right?" Smurfy says with a smile.

Smurfy cuts the record, making everybody stop dancing looking up to see what happened.

"Don't worry ya'll. The music will be back…we just got a request, so Bri drop like its hott."

_Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake  
Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake_

Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Dale huevo  
Dale huevo

Music fills the room, making the crowd dance wild. In the middle of the dance floor, Lois and Chloe are dancing, while Clark just stands there.

_Verse 1 (Pitbull)  
Up in the club  
forget VIP  
P to da I...I to da T  
Ying to the Yang  
Up in this thang  
D to da roc _

Lois takes him by the hand, put him behind her as Chloe goes behind him and they start dancing.

_Oh we gonna take it back like theives and foes  
Nasty as i wanna be  
That must be 2 live for your crew  
girl get down get low  
Im crossin these mammas like tic tac toe  
Lets ride lets go  
Get loose get crunk get drunk get blown  
Thats right lets roll  
MIA ATL fo sho_

Clark starts out a little rusty but gets the hang of it, remembering what Calvin said to him… let the girl take the lead.

Smurfy saw the three dancing so she put the camera on them. She then transferred the camera to the big projector. Everyone stops to see the three dance.

_That Girls fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That Girls is fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That Girls is fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That Girls is fine but but but but this one's a killa_

"Baby boy can dance and are they getting low…what?" Dj Bri says Smurfy.

"Yup, they can dance…now lets have fun," Smurfy says getting the mic. "Yo baby boy can dance…ain't that right Dj Bri.

"Yup you right…he's pimpin… the boy got 2 girls dancing on him."

"Well, you know he got to… what he got to it is the theme. Ya'll know the motto…."

"Pimpin ain't easy," the crowd yells.

_In Bobbito's Office_

Bobbito Raul Alejandro Sanchez Rodriguez was not a person to mess with. You did, you paid the price and Chumpy was paying the price. Therefore, Marcy and Calvin had to bail her out….

"Marcy you got the money?" Calvin asks.

"Yeah"

"Remember you two let me do the talking…Chumpy stay quiet this time please?" Calvin asks.

She just nods.

"Hey Tiny!" Marcy says to the big muscular dude.

Tiny just nods and he lets them on.

The room was full with smoke, the person behind the chair tells them sit.

"Welcome back Ashley…" the man says in an evil voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a/n: yeah before you guys ask I got no vendetta against chumpy she wanted be portrayed this way, so I got to deliver and Marcy is the one who keeps everyone so yea...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Welcome back Ashley…" the man says in an evil voice.

"Hello Bobbito," Ashley says with slight anger in her voice.

"Don't be so hostile," Bobbito replies.

Calvin steps in, "Don't start with her or Marcy. We came to give you what you want so we can leave."

"So let's get to business. You've got the money?" Bobbito asks.

"Yea, we do have it. How long do we have to keep this up?" Marcy asks earning her a glare from Calvin.

"Until next year or until your friend slips up," he replies.

Calvin tightens his fists ready to lunge at him for making that comment, but Ashley holds on to him, telling him it's not worth it.

"I would listen to your girl, unless you want Tiny here to take care of you."

Calvin settles back down in his chair. He's not scared of Tiny but he doesn't want to start a confrontation.

"Since that's settled…the money now!" Bobbito demands (as he pounds his fist on his desk.)

Marcy picks up the bag, "Here's your 12 million dollars, now let's go."

"Hold on…in the next two months, we're gonna double it" Bobbito says giving the money to his assistant.

"$24 million! You've got to be kidding me! Now you're messing with the wrong person," Calvin getting very angry.

"No, you're messing with the wrong person…you know, the one who could end a persons life snaps his fingers just like that."

His men get up, ready to end the problem. "In two months, I want my money, or she," glancing at Ashley, "pays the price greatly…now get out!" Bobbito yells.

The three left a bit shaken up by the threat. Calvin's so furious he leaves a dent in the club wall making both Marcy and Ashley flinch. They walk slowly back to the VIP room, trying to give Calvin some space.

"Hey Chumpy, how are you feeling? You were quiet and knowing you, you don't do quiet." Marcy asks.

"I'm fine," trying to sound confident. "If I said something, most likely it wouldn't be pretty."

"Yeah, I know with that mouth of yours, who knows what could've happened" making them both laugh.

Running up to Calvin, Ashley says, "Hey its gonna be okay…"

"Okay?" giving her 'are you kidding me look'. "Everything is not okay…I'm tired of doing this crap…our lives use to be simple but now its not."

"Look Cal..." Marcy tries to step in but is interrupted.

"Don't look Cal me…I'm hanging on a wire now…all this stress is building up and I'm afraid what I will do," Calvin says in whisper. With that being said, he leaves making both girls reminisce about what he did last time he lost control.

Back to Lois, Chloe and Clark   
_Walking back to VIP room _

"Wow Clark! Last time I remember, you sucked at dancing," Chloe says making both her and Lois laugh.

"Very funny… I just got some tips from someone and it helped."

The group walks in the room to see Marcy and Ashley sitting their looking lost and scared.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lois asks.

Ashley looks up, "It's nothing. We just don't know where Calvin is."

"Why, what happened?" Clark asks.

"Stress," Marcy says simply. "Look, don't worry about it. He'll be back once he cools off."

"Why don't we hit the dance floor?" Chloe suggests. "It'll take your mind off of Calvin."

"Alright, let's go," Marcy says. "I didn't where these stilettos for nothing."

Stepping on the dance floor again, the DJ's playing Dem Franchize Boyz _'Oh I think they like me remix'_

_JD:  
Now when i do it its something like thrilla and manilla man  
Known as a killa man fresh from the dealer man  
So So playas aint no crew illa than  
10 playas laying and i got about million an _

Ashley, Marcy, Lois, and Chloe were doing the dance and doing it well while Clark was having a hard time but they were still having fun.

_Dollars worth of cars in my front yard  
Im from a place in atl where young playas stomp hard  
Ooo i think they like me when they heard me on the other one  
So its only right that i hit you with another one _

Calvin finally cools down and changes his outfit. Now, he's wearing jeans with a white belt, red tank top showing his ripped muscles, a jean jacket, red timberlands, a white do-rag, and a red Yankee fitted hat; still looking fresh and clean as he goes to the DJ for a song request.

"What's up Smurfy?" giving her a hug.

"Hey Calvin…I see Chumpy and Marcy still got you whipped."

"No, they never had me whipped and they never will."

"Yea, keep telling yourself that…so what do you want me to play?"

_"I just wanna love you girl"_ by Robin Thicke and just to piss off Lois "Don't Cha" by The expletivecat Dolls."

"You got it," she replies, getting the records.

The song starts playing….

_She's the kinda girl you wanna marry  
The kinda girl you walk the whole earth for  
Put her on your back and just carry  
Her attitude is hotter than the earth's core  
When she's around nothing else matters _

Calvin gets to the dance floor and finds Ashley and Marcy.

"Hey guys I want to apologies for losing my temper," Calvin says.

"Its fine, you're stressed out…now go dance," Marcy says pushing Calvin into Ashley.

So the two start dancing to the song .

_Wanna Love You Girl  
Wanna Love You x2  
When she's around nothing else matters  
Even if the sky was at a stand still  
If I turn my back then someone will get at her  
If I don't someone else will_

"They're a cute couple." Lois says.

"Yeah, if they were together," Marcy comes through pushing Lois out of the way so she can dance with Clark.

"What do you mean if they were?" Chloe asks dancing with some random guy.

"They're not together. They broke up I don't know why…I mean I know girls always try to fight Chumpy because she was with him. Let me tell you I made a lot of cash off of her, however, their's a different reason for them splitting up."

Once the songs ends, **Don't Cha **comes on, "Alright, this song is dedicated to Lois from someone you know very well chica," Smurfy says.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)_

"Clark! I'm going to kill you," Lois says trying to get to him.

Calvin and Chloe just start cracking up seeing the look on Clarks face. The only thing Clark can do is run. Lois is running behind him her eyes were blazing fire. He reaches the VIP room, "Lois calm down," he tries to put some space between them.

"I'm going to kill you!" she lunges at him pinning him down on the couch.

She tries to choke him but he's not giving up…he flips, so he's on top. Not caring what position they were in, Clark tries to reason with her by pinning her arms down so she wouldn't try to punch him.

"Lois, I swear I didn't request that song. We made a deal, remember?" he pleads with her.

"I'm still gonna kill you…now let me go or I'll…"

Trying to shut her up, he kisses her…

-----------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: I'm gonna leave it right there. Ha! I'm so evil.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Chapter 6...Part 1

_Trying to shut her up he kisses her. _

Lois is at first surprised so she doesn't respond, but then her senses start kicking in so she deepens the kiss. He nibbles on her lip asking for entrance and she gives in. Tongues battle for control, hands touching skin, they knew it was wrong but it felt so right.

Lois moves down to his belt trying to unbuckle it but that's when Clark comes back to his senses and he stops. He knew if he didn't stop, he knew he would take her right there on the couch.

"Lois we can't do this" getting off the couch.

"You're right we can't do this," she says sitting on the couch." You're with Lana I'm with A.C."

"Wait… your agreeing with me?"

"What do you want me to say…that we shouldn't care about the people who we are with…or we shouldn't care about how many people we hurt?"

"No…I was…"

"Look Clark…I love A.C. I may be many things but one thing I know I am not is a cheater…I just can't do that to him," looking at him. "I know you wouldn't cheat on Lana…so let's forget this ever happened," she says getting up.

"We can't just forget what would've happened," lifting her chin up. "I know you felt something Lois…but your right we can't cheat on the people that we love… but I'm not going to forget what happened and what could've happened," he says looking in to her hazel eyes.

Hearing a voice, Clark and Lois break away but they never break eye contact.

"You guys ready to go?" Calvin asks.

Clark finally breaks eye contact," Umm… yeah I guess… Lo?"

"Yeah I'm ready…Uh where's Chloe, Calvin?"

"She's already in the car with Marcy and Chumpy…hey are you ok?" Calvin asks.

She smiles at him," I'm fine just tired…I'll meet you guy in the car."

The both nod, once she leaves Calvin asks," What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about?

"Well you did something…first she was going to kill you…now she's all nervous and she says my name…you did something."

"I didn't do anything."

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"What? No," Clark says to quickly.

"You said 'no' to quickly…that means you kissed her and I can tell you two were about to do more than that."

Clark nods his head in defeat. "I stopped before it went too far."

"I know."

"How would you know?"

"Clark I know because I have been through it…and I don't regret anything I've done either," he says smiling. "Anyway I know you have something for Lois…I'm gonna give you a tip…don't let the feeling go away hold on to it…now let's go before Chumpy drives off with the car."

"You let her take your keys?"

"Yea…she's very demanding especially when Marcy is on her side."

"They have you whipped."

"You shouldn't be talking…baby boy you got three girls who have you whipped."

"Whatever lets go." They walk out of the club to go to the car.

"What's with the outfit change?" Clark asks.

"I told you we were supposed to change but you were on the dance floor with Lois…so that's your lost."

They finally get to the car to see Chumpy in the driver seat. Calvin climbs in the passenger seat and the first thing he does is put on his seatbelt. While Clark gets in the backseat.

"Umm…you guys put your seatbelts on…because Chumpy is driving."

Chumpy glares at him then slaps him in the head for the comment. "Just ignore him I drive fine."

Cough, Cough "Your right Chumpy…5 accidents are not a lot," Marcy says.

With that, everyone puts on their seatbelt. "Those accidents were not my fault," Ashley says in defense.

"Chumpy we believe you…can we go everyone is tired here," Calvin says.

"When we get home…you and me are gonna have a little chat," Ashley says driving out of the parking lot.

"Whatever you say," Calvin says smiling.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Part 2

Finally making it to the house Lois Chloe and Clark have their mouths hanging open seeing Calvin's house.

Seeing the look on their faces Marcy says," You should see the one in Massachusetts."

"Umm…Calvin you never told that you were this rich," Clarks says looking at the scenery and seeing many cars.

"You never asked," he replies getting out of the car.

"Umm….can I talk to you for a sec...," Clark says nervously.

"Okay…," Calvin says suspiciously while the girls went inside. "What's up…wait let me guess Lois."

Clark nods.

"You want to be with her…but you say you love Lana."

"Uhh…yeah something like that but there's more."

"More?" cracking his fingers," Lets go in my office."

Stepping in the house Clark is speechless.

Marble floor with Calvin's initials on the floor, delicate paintings on the high ceilings with a beautiful chandelier. Double marble staircases, plants and statues everywhere.

Calvin just smirks," More comfortable than the Luthor's?"

"Yeah."

"Good, follow me," climbing up the stairs. "I'll show you a tour tomorrow.

Walking down the hall the finally get to his office, Calvin offers him a chair while he sits.

"Okay talk to me."

"Well…umm…before you came in me and Lois was having a discussion."

"Okay… go on."

"Umm…when we kissed I wanted to do more than kiss her."

"Sooo…you wanted to...?"

"Yea..."

"And you need advice on how to…"he nods. " And to…" Clark nods again.

Calvin sighs," Umm….okay…uhh first cut Lana. "

"Cut Lana?"

"Yeah break up with her."

"I can't do that to her."

"Look Clark …Lana is not person the she says she is."

"What are you saying Cal?"

_This boy is so thickheaded should I tell him or not… well I don't like drama but he should know._ Calvin shakes head," Lana is cheating on you with Lex."

"What!" Clarks says in a loud voice.

"You heard me she is cheating on you!"

"She would never do that…you're wrong."

"You're in denial."

"No I'm not you wrong!"

"Let me ask you some questions….have you slept with Lana?"

"Umm….no because I'm scared I might hurt her."

"Don't B.S. me I got powers too I never had problems."

"You're on pills!"

"So what before I even had them…I never had problems…you know why because she trusted me she knew I would never hurt her."

"Who is she?"

"You…don't need to know it's between me and her…and this is not about me it's about you."

"Lana would never cheat on me."

"You wanna bet…because I will get you the proof that you need to see your loyal girlfriend is nothing but a cheat."

"Fine…get me the proof," Clark says thinking that Calvin couldn't prove it.

"I will… now let me show you to your room…I still got to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"I gotta stay fit for the ladies so I'm gonna work out tomorrow…if you want you can join me tomorrow."

"No that's okay."

"Fine that's your lost…here's your room I'm guessing you right next to Lois' and Chloe their room is connected to yours."

"Uhh thanks Calvin."

"No problem man…see you tomorrow."

Calvin walks to the other end of the hallway to his room, hesitating to go in Chumpy's room or Marcy's room. In the end decides against knowing that they would probably hurt him. He goes in his room seeing Ashley and Marcy waiting for him. Ashley with a bat and Marcy is just there to see what's gonna happen.

"Oh Crap…what did I do," Calvin whispers.


	8. Chapter 6 part 3

Part 3

"Can…you ladies leave I want to get some sleep," Calvin says going into the bathroom. "And what's with the bat?"

"Not until we talk" Chumpy says simply." And the bat is for protection…remember Denise?"

"Oh yea Denise…she was kind of crazy and obsessive."

"Kind of crazy…she tried to choke me in this very room…and where was your security guards… not here…if it wasn't for Marcy I would have been dead," Chumpy says.

"Enough about Denise…let's talk," Marcy says changing the subject

"What do you want to talk about the trouble that you're in…the fact that I drugged Lois's boyfriend and Clark's girlfriend…"

"You what!" the girls yell.

_Ahh crap… can't lie…maybe I can run… nope can't do that they would find me eventually…damn._ "Umm…I drugged Lois's boyfriend and Clark's girlfriend."

"Why would you do that?" Marcy asks.

"Power of Love," Calvin says.

"Power of Love?" Chumpy asks.

"Well yeah…you seen them together they look good for each other…plus there is a reason why I did what I did."

"Well…?" Marcy asks giving him the look.

"Well Clark's girlfriend Lana Lang is cheating on him?"

"Sooo…why do you care?" Chumpy ask

"I care because she going out with Lex Luthor."

"Playboy Lex Luthor….as in the person who tried to buy your music company and tried to date me and Chumpy?"

"Yeah…that one."

"Is she stupid or slow?" Marcy asks. "Anyone involved with Lex is asking for a death wish."

"Yeah I know…hey Chumpy are you okay you seem sick." Calvins says concern in his voice

"I'm fine," she replies.

"You know every time we mention Lex it makes her sick to her stomach."

"You know…lets get off that subject and get back to you Calvin," Chumpy suggests.

"Okay…well go on Calvin what's the other reason for drugging Lois' boyfriend?" Marcy asks.

"I have feeling he's not what he says he is."

"What if you're wrong?" Chumpy asks.

"I'm not wrong on this something is up with him…I can tell."

"Prove it….if your right me and Chumpy will help for whatever you're planning."

"What...hold up I did not agree with this."

"Chumpy…I know you would say yes…because you can get back at Lex."

"I'm in," Chumpy replies instantly.

"Alright…I remember Clark telling me that A.C. told him he wouldn't come back to Smallville until his missions was done." Calvin says.

"Sooo…his mission must have been completed," Marcy says.

"No it is not…because one of my home boys is in that mission and its 3-4 year mission…A.C. started last year so he is not done therefore I am right and there is something up."

"So why didn't Clark figure this out?" Chumpy asks.

"The boy is dense when it comes to these things…I figure Chloe and Lois are the smart ones in the group…but Lois is rather occupied at the moment and Chloe hasn't thought about it yet."

"So that's when we come in…mission is to hook up Clark and Lois…make sure Chumpy doesn't die in the process…find out what's Lex up to and do damage control after all is done…am I right."

"Yea you're right…again." Calvin replies." Now we are done with this discussion can we get some sleep…this mission starts as soon as we get to Smallville…we leave at 8 a.m."

"Fine…Good night you guys…and Cal I hope your right." Chumpy says heading to her room.

"I know I'm right…don't worry…G'night you two." Calvin says.

"Good night Cal," Marcy says giving him a hug.

A/n: there will be one more part after this one...I need some more reviews the story will get better I promise...


	9. Chapter 6 part 4

Part 4

Five in the morning, Calvin wakes up puts on his bathing suit. Putting on sneakers, he figures he will hit the gym before the jumping into the pool. Trying not to make any noise, he heads to gym not knowing that someone was following him. He puts on his headphones letting the music flow through his body trying to forget the stress. Calvin starts out with sit-ups then push-ups ect.

Lois waking up early freshens up, hearing a noise, she peeks out her door to see Calvin walking downstairs. She follows him trying not to make any noise but it seemed like he was in his own little world so it didn't matter. Calvin walks into his gym and Lois looks at him through a glass window.

After jumping rope, Calvin puts on his boxing gloves and starts pounding on the punching bag building momentum taking all that stress and anger out on the bag.

Looking on, Lois wanted to go into the gym and say hi but seeing the raw emotions in Calvin's hazel eyes she thinks maybe now wasn't the best time. So all she did was look at him.

While beating on the punching bag he can't stop thinking about the threats, Lex Luthor and Bobbito he would do anything in his power to keep the people he love safe. On the outside, he tries to be tough and act like nothing was wrong but on the inside, he was scared knowing that if something happened to Chumpy or Marcy he wouldn't be able to survive he might even go over the edge.

With that still on his mind, he takes off the gloves, his shoes, his shirts and heads to his pool. Lois sees him entering another room so she follows him making her presence known but finds that he not there but she does see a pool.

"Wow! Lois Lane…didn't think of you as the stalker type but I'm not complaining," Calvin says startling Lois.

"Rich boy your lucky I didn't drop kick you… next time don't sneak up on me…unless you want to lose your assets." She says looking at his ripped body and back at him.

"I'll remember that…you seem better, yesterday you looked a little out of it."

"I'm fine…I was just tired."

"Okay," Calvin says knowing not to push her buttons. "Why are you up so early?"

"I should be asking you the same question…but if you really want to know I just wasn't tired."

"I don't need to tell you what I was doing …since you were stalking me."

"I was not stalking…I was observing."

"While observing did you find what you were looking for?" getting into the pool.

Lois just shrugs, she takes off her shoes, and sits by the edge of the pool watching him go under. Once he emerges from the water, she can't help to look at his tight abs. Taking her eyes off his abs, she sees Calvin looking at her with a smirk on his face making her blush. "_ Now I know why Chloe acts giddy when he is around those eyes...and muscles…Lois stop looking your with Clark…no wait I'm with A.C…yea A.C._

"Umm…so Calvin when are we leaving today…," trying to start a conversation.

"After everyone eats…by the way are you hungry."

"No…not yet…so how are you feeling…I mean I saw you in the gym and you seemed…"

"Angry?" finishing her sentence.

"Yea…I mean you can tell me if you want."

Swimming to her," To tell you the truth…I'm scared, stressed and angry."

"About?"

"Look when the time is right I will tell you but now is not the time…this problem is too complicated but thanks."

She nods in response.

"Sooo…what is up with you and Clark?"

"There is no me and Clark…why are you asking?"

"Just asking…you two seem interesting."

"Interesting…how?"

"You just are," he says simply.

"Am I going to get a straight answer from you?"

"Maybe…Maybe not," he says with a smile.

_God… that smile and those dimples._" You know you're a pain…"

"And…you're sarcastic, rude, bossy, annoying…"

"Those are my best traits," making them both laugh.

Lois wanted to know more about Calvin's life so he did and in turn, she would tell him about her. They got to know each other better growing comfortable with each other. He didn't tell her his secret he wouldn't tell her yet. Looking at the time Calvin decided it was time make breakfast.

Getting out of the pool," Hey Lo…you want to help me with the breakfast," Calvin asks while wrapping a towel around his waist.

Standing up," Umm…I'm not much of a cook…and don't you have chefs for that."

"No…I don't have chefs I like cooking for myself…plus when a man knows how to cook it's a plus with the ladies…and I will help you cook."

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you," Lois says putting on her shoes but accidentally losing her balance and falls into the pool.

"Lois?"

"Ahhhhh!" she hollers emerging from the pool.

"Are you okay?" Calvin asks laughing.

He offers her a hand in which she takes," Yea I'm just peachy," she says sarcastically.

He hands her a towel off the rack," Thanks," she says.

He nods," let's get you dried up before we start cooking."

In The Kitchen

While Lois was fixing up Calvin was talking to Clark's parents," Mrs. Kent everything is fine…he sleeping like a little baby…why I'm up so early…well I working out…don't worry I tell Clark to do all his chores…you'll be back in 2 days okay see you then…bye."

"Lying…to Mrs. Kent" Lois says making Calvin jump.

"Lois."

"And you know it…alright…rich boy lets get cooking…you already got the ingredients so what are we cooking?"

"Pancakes with strawberries and whip cream…" he replies then looks at her attire," In a bathrobe Lo, now what would Clark think."

She just smiles deviously.

"Lois?" Chloe calls out." Clark have you seen Lois?"

"Lois…no…Lana," Clark says sleepily.

Chloe rolls her eyes and then slaps his head, "Clark! Wake up!"

What?...I'm up I'm up..." Clark says groggily trying to clear his head he looks at Chloe." What happened?"

"I can't find Lois."

Clark senses kick in so he gets out of bed. "What…what happened?"

"She was not in her bed when I woke up."

Let's go find her...," Clarks says not caring if he was just in his boxers.

Heading out of Clark's bedroom the two friends stop to see Chumpy and Marcy coming out of their rooms with bags.

"What's the rush?" Marcy asks.

"Were trying to find Lois."

"She's probably downstairs with Calvin," Chumpy says sleepily.

They all go downstairs but they here music and Calvin say," You like that Lois?"

Now Clark was livid he didn't even want to see what they were doing, since he had super-hearing he heard Lois' moans. Chloe was just very pissed at her big cousin. Marcy and Chumpy just shake not really wanting to know what was happening in the kitchen…so they just stood their conversing.

Little did they know Calvin and Lois knew they were in the hallway so they just made it seem they were having their fun in the kitchen. Calvin was just feeding Lois strawberries with whip cream while listening to R. Kelly, "In the Kitchen." Waiting for the group to come in about 5 seconds.

**_Five...4...3...2..._**Calvin thinks then he gets up in fighting stance waiting for Clark to come in, Lois just looks at him weird. Clark comes in, tries to pounce on Calvin but Calvin side steps him, and pins him to the floor.

"Calm down you ass…before I really hurt you!" Calvin says. Clark is still struggling trying to get free so he can pound on his friend. "Lois! A little help here!" Calvin shouts.

"Smallville Stop! We didn't do anything…"

However, before Lois could finish her sentence Chloe attacked her from behind.

"How could you do this Lois?" Chloe says while putting a chokehold on Lois.

Lois gets free from the chokehold and pins Chloe to the floor," What the hell are you talking about Chloe…me and Calvin didn't do anything."

Chloe stops struggling and looks at her cousin, "You mean you guys didn't?"

Lois shakes her head. "Oh…sorry," Chloe says sheepishly.

Lois helps Chloe up and they hug making up. Clark was still struggling with Calvin so the girls separate them. Chloe calms Calvin down while Lois does the same with Clark.

"Look Cal…" Clark starts saying but is interrupted.

"Save it, I don't wanna hear it…I'm still heated so just shut it!" Calvin storms out surprising everyone and making Clark feeling guiltier.

Lois looks at Marcy and Chumpy eating, "Where were you guys?"

"We were here, "Chumpy says sipping on her coffee Marcy nods in agreement.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Lois asks staring at them.

"We figure it was a family matter thing and it's early in the morning so yea..." Marcy says eating her pancakes." These are good…I figure you helped," she looks at Lois.

Lois nods." Calvin was teaching me how to cook."

After breakfast Clark and Chloe get ready and the group was waiting for Calvin. He comes downstairs just wearing his red flannel pajamas and white air force 1's and his hair spiked up.

"You guys ready to go," Calvin says flatly. They all nod; he takes Chumpy and Marcy's bag to the car.

"Are we going in the Hummer?" Clark asks.

"Hell No! We ain't going in the Hummer gas prices are too high," Calvin says putting the bags in the Escalade.

They all look at him with that 'you got to be kidding me look'.

"I am rich but I am smart as well, I'm not going to waste money on ridiculous gas prices."

"You're a multi-billionaire…you have many estates you own many businesses…why are you worried about gas prices?" Chumpy asks.

"It's the matter of principle, I'm not going to argue can we just go." They all get in the car. "Thank you," he says as they drive out of Calvin's driveway.

They drive off to Calvin's private jet to go to Smallville.

A/N: Last part sorry for the long wait I've been busy.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the Jet

"I still want to know why we couldn't take the Hummer. " Clark says to Calvin.

"Why are you still on that…you wanna know well gas prices…and Chumpy hates when I use the Hummer, so there you go, now don't ask again.," Calvin says to Clark with a glare.

Clark nods, "you know I'm surprised my parents didn't call."

"Actually they did, now before you start panicking I talked to them they will be back in two days."

Clark relaxes, "So you didn't tell them anything?" Calvin shakes his head.

"Chloe…I have something to tell you," Lois says.

Chloe looks at her with concern" What's up Lo?"

"Umm…Clark kissed me."

"What!" Chloe yells making everyone in the plane look at her she smiles sheepishly. Seeing that everyone went back to what they were doing the cousins get back to their discussion.

"He kissed you?" Chloe asks not surprised but still shocked.

"It seems to me you're not surprised at all…" Lois gives her a look.

"Uh no, everyone knew he had feelings for you even Calvin knew."

"Was it that obvious?" Lois says putting her head in her hands.

"Yup,"patting Lois' back." Its okay you probably stopped him since you are in love with A.C." Chloe says knowing very well Lois did not want to stop the kiss.

Lois sinks deeper into her chair after looking at Chloe knowing that Chloe knew that she didn't want to stop. Lois now needs a drink anything to get her mind off the situation. This was too much for her now she questioned if she even loved A.C.; she needed answers she was gonna get she was Lane after all.

"We are finally here thank god," Calvin says putting on his white tank top. He takes Chumpy and Marcy's bags to the car that was waiting for him.

Clark was somewhat nervous coming back Lana was the reason; he personally didn't want to know if Lana was cheating on him especially with his enemy, Lex. All he could think about Lois and that kiss.

Lois did not want to think about the kiss or Clark for that matter she just wanted to go home to her boyfriend who was sick. She did not want to deal with this right now.

"Do you guys want me to take you to the talon," Calvin asks.

"Yea bring Lois and Chloe to the Talon then you can take me home," Clark replies.

Calvin nods so they all get in the car for the long drive to Smallville. The girls talk among themselves, while the boys were upfront talking. Calvin puts on some music by R.Kelly.

He starts singing" Sex Weed"

Light it up, light it up

Smoke it up, smoke it up

Exhale, exhale

Now let's sex to cut

Clark was just shaking his head her was uncomfortable by the words. Seeing this he puts the lyrics on the screen in his car letting the ladies sing as well.

Do you got that sex weed

I just want to hit it all the time

Sex so good that it gets me high

When I hold on to me

Girl you got that body

Light it up let me take a puff

Of your sex weed

Once the song ends, they sing more songs that made Clark uncomfortable; before they knew it, they were at the Talon.

"Clark why don't you take the car, once you're done with the chores come back over here so I can bring Marcy and Chumpy to Metropolis," Calvin says throwing the keys to him.

"You're staying in Metropolis?" Clark asks catching the keys hopping into the car.

"Yeah…for business reason, but will be here most of the time…so get going…and if you mess my car up I will kill you." Calvin says giving a warning a look.

Don't worry it will be fine," Clark reassures Calvin with that he drives off.

Calvin looks at the ladies with a smile and holds the door for them they all thank him.

"Lois what is A.C., Lana, and Lex doing together in public?" Chloe asks.

"I don't know I'm gonna find out" Lois says with a killer look while walking to the table.

Calvin sees this and stops her," what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," she says trying to push him off but there was no use he was strong.

"Look calm down…I need to tell you guys something can we go somewhere private."

"Fine we can go upstairs to my apartment but we have to be quick."

The girls and Calvin made a quick escape into Lois' apartment Lex and company seem to busy to notice them.

The group goes into the apartment Lois locks the door, "Okay you better tell me what's going on or I will hurt you."

"Alright…I think I know the reason why Lex is talking to your boyfriend and Lana."

"What is it?" Chloe seemed intrigued.

"It might have to do with all of us," he replies.

I understand me, Clark and Lois…but why would he go after you guys? Chloe asks still confused.

"Chumpy you want to tell the story or shall I do the honors?" Marcy asks.

"We should just let Calvin do it, Calvin you may go on."

Calvin glares at Chumpy," Alright well it all started…"

A/n: I'm gonna leave it there, you will find out what happened with Bobbito and Chumpy. And why Chumpy Marcy and Calvin hate Lex very much. Calvin will get the proof for Clark ect. Remember Crack the Bank! O.P.B.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Calvin glares at Chumpy, "Alright, well it all started on a Friday in New York," he says.

_(Flashback, December 8, 2004)_

Calvin was at home with Chumpy and Marcy.

"So what are you ladies doing tonight?" Calvin asks sitting on the couch with Chumpy in his arms.

"We're going to the club. Its ladies night," Marcy tells him.

"Don't you ladies think that it's a bad idea?" Calvin asks.

"Why would you think it's a bad idea?" Chumpy asks facing him.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling," he says.

"You always have a bad feeling," Marcy says. "This time I don't want to hear it. Me and Chumpy are going clubbing with the rest of the ladies. You got it."

Calvin nods knowing not to get Marcy pissed. "Just be careful," he says giving Marcy a hug and Chumpy a kiss.

"We're always careful," Chumpy says.

"Yea right, call me if anything happens," he says going to his room.

Marcy and Chumpy were having a good time partying at the hottest clubs in New York.  
Chumpy wanted to go home, "Hey Marcy, I'm gonna head home."

Marcy looks at her strangely while sipping on her drink, "you want to head home...what's wrong?

"Nothing's wrong. I swear."

"Okay," Marcy says still not convinced. "You go get the car and I'll wait upfront," giving her the keys.

Chumpy goes out to get the car but then she hears noises in the alley. She goes in the alley and hides behind dumpster. She sees a man begging another man she tries to hear what they are saying.

"Bobbito please give me more time to get you the money," the man says begging on his knees.

"More time? I gave you enough time!" Bobbito yells kicking the guy in the stomach.

"You know what I do to people like you…Ima tell you I eliminate the problem and you're the problem," he says one of his men pulls out gun and points it to the guy's head.

The guy is begging and crying, "Please, please I gotta wife and kid they need me, I promise I'll get you the money."

"Your ass should have thought about it before you double crossed me. I gave you enough time now you pay," Bobbito says snapping his fingers.

"No! No…," the guy's begging was muffled by one of Bobbito's men while the other guy with the gun pulls the trigger. No one would hear because music from the club was blasting.

Chumpy sees all this she was shaken and shock the only thing she can do was run to find somebody to tell but she was grabbed from behind and knocked out.

Marcy's waiting for Chumpy by the entrance but she still didn't see her friend so she goes looking for her. She sees the car but no Chumpy so she calls her cell phone she heard a ringing so she followed it. She saw Chumpy's cell phone near the dumpster she looks around still no sign of her she starts panicking. She called Calvin, knowing that he would find her.

Chumpy woke up with a killer headache. Clearing her head, she's somewhere she doesn't recognize. She starts panicking, seeing that she was strapped to chair. She looked up and sees Bobbito staring at her with a smile she knew was in trouble.

"Well, well. We got Calvin's girlfriend fellas. What shall we do to her? Any suggestions," he asks looking around.

"I don't know boss but I do have some ideas," one man says with a glint of lust in his eyes.

"We ain't gonna touch her. We gonna use her for our benefits…untie her." Bobbito says. "Oh Ashley, don't try anything funny."

The man unties her and gives her the phone, "What do want?" she says calmly but she was filled with anger.

"I want you to call your rich boyfriend so he can get his ass over here."

"And what if I don't?"

"You don't I'm gonna torture your boyfriend your friends and family and you'll watch too," Bobbito says simply. "It's your choice."

Chumpy looks at him with tears in her eyes it was her choice.

Calvin runs to Marcy. She was near the car she had tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"She went to go get the car I waited at the entrance but she was taking to long so I came looking for her. I didn't see her so I called her phone but I only found her cell phone," she says giving him the phone.

He takes it, "Where did you find it?"

Marcy points to the alley, "Near the dumpster."

He walks over there looking everywhere he knew she wasn't in the alley. Where could she be? Before he got to ask Marcy another question, his phone rings. Not knowing who it was, he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Calvin?"

"Chumpy where are you?"

She gives him the place, Marcy wanted to go, but he told her to stay at home. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

He left for the warehouse reaching there record time. He entered the place, seeinig his girlfriend sitting down. He tried to go to her but is stopped by one of Bobbito's men.

"Let him go," Bobbito says.

The person holding Calvin let him go and he runs to her. "Hey are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

She shakes her head still shaken but glad that he was here. Calvin stands up, his hazel eyes turning a cold blue color. "What do you want?"

"I'll tell you. Just sit and will get to negotiations," Bobbito says.

So Bobbito and Calvin made a deal he pays 12 million dollars for Chumpy's safety for 3 years.

_(Present Tense) _

"So you're telling me that you have to pay to keep Chumpy safe?" Chloe asks.

Calvin nods.

"Wow," the cousins say.

"What does Lex have to do with this?" Lois asks.

"Long story short, he wanted to buy my business threatening me Chumpy and Marcy in the process. Then, he has the nerve of asking Marcy out, in which she says no. Then asks Chumpy out when she was dating me. In response, she punches the crap out of him," he says that with a smile. "Once she did that he promised we would pay."

"If he finds out Chumpy witnessed the murder there is no doubt he would tell Bobbito." Marcy adds.

"So now that you guy know, this can't leave this apartment," Calvin says.

The cousins nod in agreement, not knowing someone else was in the room listening to their conversation.

A/n: thank you for the reviews you guys keep on reviewing the story will get better. **Remember Operation Piggy Bank.**


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Can I ask you guys some more questions?" Chloe asks.

"Yea, go ahead," Calvin replies as they all sit down.

Getting into reporter mode, Chloe asks, "Why did Lex want your business? I mean you're in the music industry and related things. What does he gain?" Chloe asks.

"He wants power. If work in the music business you get money, power, respect, street credit, but getting them could cost you big time; you play dirty it might destroy you, you play clean you'll be fine."

Chloe nods Calvin continues, "Being in the music biz is good if you want to meet the right people, the more people you know, the better. From what I've heard, Lex wants power – a lot of it – he'll destroy anybody to get it, that's why I didn't give it to him. He destroys, I rebuild."

"I knew Lex was evil but this is unbelievable," Lois says. "Anyway, what does A.C. have to with this?"

"My theory is he's here because he was forced here. He's supposed to be on a mission that last 4 years in the Caribbean. It's only been year. Am I right?" Calvin asks Lois.

"You're right …are you telling me he is using me?" Lois asks not really wanting to know the answer.

"I think he really cares about you, but I'm thinking he was forced back to Smallville by threat or he was drugged," Calvin tells her.

"Why?" Chloe asks clearly confused.

"Whatever those three are talking about is a set up for something big that includes everyone who ever crossed Lex," Marcy says.

That comment made everyone but Calvin nervous. Lois didn't like being played. If what Calvin said was true then it could possibly break her she was tired of getting hurt.

"What about Lana?" Chloe asks breaking the silence.

"It's pretty clear. Clark hasn't been productive and from experience I know women have needs," Calvin says in which the women nod in agreement.

"So Clark hasn't been keeping the end of his bargain," Lois states making sure she teases Clark about it.

"Yup….enough about that," Calvin says.

"Yea, you're right. Let's talk about guys. How'd you guys meet?" Chloe asks, referring to the Chumpy, Marcy, and Calvin.

"Well I knew Chumpy," Marcy says, "and I also knew Calvin. Then there you go we're friends."

"Why did you two break up?" Lois asks pointing to Chumpy and Calvin.

"Well, the whole Bobbito thing, me moving, him traveling… there was a lot of stress put on the both of us so we decided to stay friends," Chumpy says.

"Let's just say their relationship was very healthy," Marcy says stressing the word healthy.

"What else do you do Cal?" Chloe asks.

"I play the acoustic guitar, the piano and play many sports. You know, the regular," Calvin replies.

Lois and Chloe have that look in their eyes when he mentioned he played the guitar. He plays the guitar and piano hmm must require strong hands Lois and Chloe thought at the same time. Chumpy seeing this she gets their attention and nods with smile.

"What about you ladies?" Calvin asks.

"What about us?" Lois asks

"You know relationships, what do guys do," Marcy says.

"Our track record for relationships isn't good," Chloe says. "I mean, Lois dated a hit-man…what's his name…"

Lois says in a low voice, "Graham"

She was interrupted by Calvin, "That bastard! You've got to be kidding me."

"Why? You know him?" Chloe asks.

"Know him? He tried to kill him," Marcy says.

"Yea, he shot me with a bullet full with red kryptonite, which I'm allergic to."

"Allergic? So that means you were here when the first meteor shower hit," Chloe says putting the pieces together.

Calvin nods, "My family died during the meteor shower. That's how I got sent away to the rich parents. I also have powers."

"What type of powers?" Lois asks shocked but not surprised. Living in Smallville changed her perspective on life.

"Well I'm fast, strong, and I have power to posses and kill."

"Posses and kill?" Chloe asks.

"Yea. I know that kind of freak me and Marcy out too," Chumpy says. "Apparently he has an alternate personality, if Calvin lets this guy loose, dark Cal will kill if he's threatened or posses someone for the fun of it."

"How can you tell when this alternate personality is free?" Chloe asks.

"When Calvin is very pissed and can't control his emotions his eyes turn a dark blue color…and that's alter-ego takes over," Marcy answers. "He almost killed a man."

"Not me, my other ego or what ever you want to call it, but I'm on medication that doesn't allow me to use my powers," Calvin reassures them, "I just didn't take it today."

Chloe's phone rings she picks it up, "Hello? Hey Clark… they're still talking… well come up here without drawing any attention," she says hanging up the phone.

Clark speeds to Lois' apartment and knocks on the door Chloe answers. While walking in the room he feels another presence but he brushes it off.

The mysterious man leaves the apartment with a smile on his face. The man dials a number on his phone, "Meet me at the warehouse in 2 hours," and leaves.

----------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Next chapter Calvin's infamous plan and karaoke night…hmmm what's gonna happen? …Read and review.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Clark asks grabbing a chair.

"You know, the usual topics," Calvin says.

"Yea sex, more sex and alcohol," Lois says.

"Okay…Anything else?"

"I told Lois and Chloe about my powers," Calvin says.

"You did…and you guys are fine with it? Clarks asks.

"Yea we're fine with it Smallville, I actually think its cool other then whole posses and killing thing," Lois says smiling at Calvin.

He didn't know why, but Clark hated seeing the look Lois gave Calvin, it seemed like Lois opened up to him. Clark knew Lois for two years and she never opened up to him. She only knew Calvin for two days and she already seemed comfortable around him. He felt a wave of jealousy coursing through his body. He wanted to take it out on Calvin, but then he felt guilty because he already attack him for assuming he and Lois had something else going on.

"So umm…Calvin what about the plan," Chumpy says.

"Oh yea…Clark can you get 3 items in the trunk for me, 1's a duffel bag and the others are 2 suitcases, make sure your not seen," Calvin says.

"Why?" Clark asks suspiciously.

"You wanted proof I'm gonna get you proof that Lana is a cheating…"

"Whore," Chumpy finishes making everyone look at her while Marcy was cracking up.

Calvin raises an eyebrow, "Thank you."

Chumpy shrugs and smiles, "You know me… I say whore like it's my job."

Clark was about to saying something but Calvin just shakes his saying it wasn't worth it, you'll never win. Clark shakes his head and leaves the apartment to get the stuff, while Calvin explains the plan.

Clark speed to the car he tries to X-ray the luggage but can't see threw them. 'Calvin must have put lead in them' Clark thought. He speeds back to the apartment walking in, "What's in the bag Cal?"

"You'll find out. Just don't drop it," he shuts the door and takes the luggage away from Clark and puts it on the table.

"What's in the bag rich boy?" Lois says impatiently.

"The other job, the one I enjoy very much with Chumpy and Marcy. I haven't died yet so it's all good."

They all crowd around the table; Marcy makes sure the door is look then joins the group. Calvin pops open the cases, Clark, Lois, and Chloe cannot believe what they are seeing.

They see burglary weapons, guns, camera, earpieces, and microphones. Basically, everything you need to get a serious job done.

"What the hell is all this?" Lois asks.

"This is how we are going to find the proof we need," Calvin states handing the duffel bag to Marcy. She asks for the bathroom so she can go change, once she was done Chumpy did the same. Calvin follows suit.

"What do you guys do?" Chloe asks kind of curios but fearing to hear the answer.

"We just take the bad guys out and bring 'em to justice. So to speak, we do undercover work," Chumpy says putting her weapons in her vest. Marcy was fixing her vest putting her weapons of choice in the pockets.

Chumpy and Marcy turn on their laptops, making sure everything was set putting the cases under the table.

Calvin comes out of the bathroom with no shirt on since he couldn't find it, "Have you seen my shirt?"

The girls turn around to look at him but were distracted by his abs. Clark and Calvin roll their eyes, "Hey! Would you stop staring? Not that I don't mind, but we got business to attend to."

The girls shake their head trying to clear out the dirty thoughts and images. "No we haven't see your shirt just put on the vest you'll be fine," Marcy says.

Calvin gets his weapons and puts on his trademark Yankee fitted hat "Clark stay here and monitor the laptops because you will be getting video feedback once we're done at the mansion. Call us if it works. You'll also be listening to Chloe's conversation with Lex, Lana and A.C," giving him some type of listening device.

Turning to Lois and Chloe he gives them earpieces and microphones, "Make sure you don't get caught and make sure A.C. doesn't come up to apartment be careful."

They all knew the plan. Clark stayed in Lois' apartment making sure everything went planned even though he didn't want. Lois was to do her job at the Talon like she was supposed to do everyday, but she would listen in on the conversation and record it. Chloe was to make conversation with Lex and company, and Calvin, Marcy and Chumpy was to create havoc starting with Lex's Porsche.

They all go through the alley, Chloe and Lois go through the entrance making it seem like they just got back from Connecticut. A.C. spots Lois and Chloe motioning to come over them they all exchange greetings. Lois tells them she has to get started she gives A.C. kiss and gives Chloe a knowing look and walks over to the counter. Chloe activates the earpieces setting the plan in motion.

"Chloe where's Clark?" Lana asks surprised to seem him not here.

"Tell her I'm doing chores," Clark says.

"Don't tell her that Chlo… tell her he's with Calvin too avoid suspicion."

"Your idea is way more suspicious then mines Lane…remember Garcia and Luthor hate each other."

"Look Kent…my idea is much better …do you want Lana going over there or better yet Lex going to the farm with her."

"Chloe?" Lana asks.

Chloe shakes her thanking Calvin that this earpiece had a mute button she did not to deal with their bickering right now, "Uh um he's in Metropolis running some errands he'll be back for Karaoke night though you're coming right?"

"Yea, of course since me and A.C. didn't get to go to the club. By the way, how was it?"

Chloe smiles, "It was very interesting…."

Outside The Talon

Calvin, Marcy, and Chumpy make their way to Lex's Porsche. Marcy hands Calvin and electrical device, he puts it in the keyhole putting a device, which disabled the car's alarm and opens the car door. He pops open the hood and Marcy gets to work messing with the wires in the engine making sure it's not too suspicious. Calvin and Chumpy look inside the Porsche but find nothing.

Chumpy gets a bottle of water and pours it on the wires; Marcy was working on then pours the rest into the engine. Marcy just shakes her head Chumpy just shrugs. Satisfied with her work, Marcy locks the hood, Calvin locks the doors and puts the alarm on with his device. When they all make sure they didn't leave any evidence, they drive off to the Luther Mansion.

Back To Talon

"Wait, Calvin Garcia is here?" Lex says intrigued by the news.

"He was here, Clark and him…they became friend," Chloe says knowing that Lex wanted to know more." But he's not in Smallville now he's up north doing some business."

"I'm sure he's a very busy man," Lex says.

"Yeah he is."

"So you guys stayed up there at his estate?" A.C. asks.

"Yea, we did it's very nice up there…" her cell phone rings she excuses herself.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chlo…"

"Bart, is that you?"

"Yea it's me, how have you been?"

"I'm great, not to be rude but is there a reason why you're calling me?"

"Yea, I'm here in Smallville."

Clark and Lois' Convo

Since Chloe muted them, they might as well have a conversation right?

"Smallville?"

"Yea."

"Who's Bart?"

"A friend of mind who had crush on Chloe; they could've been a couple but he left for awhile."

Clark fidgets in his chair he wanted know why Lois seemed so close to Calvin and he was going to find out he hoped, "Lois?"

"What Smallvile?"

"I know it's none of my business but were you and Calvin talking about?"

"You're right it is none of your business, but I'll tell you."

Surprised, "You will?"

"Don't sound so surprised Smallville …we just talked about friends, family, and life, he's very open minded and he such a softy."

"Oh," Clark relaxes knowing the Calvin didn't want pursue a relationship with Lois but a friendship. Now he felt guilt for attacking him.

"Smallville?"

"Yea Lo."

"Why did you attack Calvin? "

Clark tenses up he knew this would be coming but no so soon, he remembers Calvin's words earlier when they first met just be honest. "I was jealous," he admits.

"I know you were jealous it was obvious. But why him?

"I don't know… you open up to him and not me…I guess."

Lois just shakes her head but smiles, "Look Smallville, you're one of my best friends…I guess when the time is right we can have a heart to heart conversation. Is that okay with you?"

"That would be great..." Clark says with a smile.

At The Luther Mansion

"Big Mo, make sure the screens are set for Karaoke night. Thanks." Calvin hangs up his cell.

"I checked the databases it says A.C. is living at Luther Mansion on the down low as well as Lana," Chumpy says.

"Wait, do you think Lana and A.C. are having an affair?" Marcy asks.

"If they are then half of my theory was wrong, but Lana being the little..."

"Whore you wouldn't doubt she would have an affair with A.C.," Chumpy finishes.

"Yeah."

"Enough of this we have to get in then get out before Lex and company come back," Marcy says.

Getting in the mansion was the easy part. They all knocked a couple bodyguards out. Putting the cameras up was not that easy; they needed to find the right place to put them. Clark called telling them he got picture, but Lex was coming home to drop Lana and he got another person to come pick him up. They all worked fast, trying to get their job done. Hearing voices, they packed up. 

Chumpy hands Calvin a rope. They were on the second floor in A.C.'s room; they decided the only way to get out safely was through his window. Calvin secures the rope, Chumpy and Marcy slide down the rope Calvin comes right after takes the rope and they head to the car.

"Mission is complete, what time is it?" Marcy says.

"It's 4…let's go to the Talon. I'll order some food, you finish with the video, and then we'll get some rest." Calvin says. They all agree and head to the Talon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: I did not want to get into the whole process of how Calvin, Marcy, and Chumpy got into the mansion. Next chapter Karaoke night I promise then finally Clois maybe if I'm up to it Clois Love scene in that chapter if not next chapter.


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Calvin, Marcy, and Chumpy step into the Talon. The girls go upstairs to Lois' apartment while Calvin makes his way to Lois.

"Mission accomplished," Calvin, says sitting down taking out his cell phone to order some food.

"Good. I see you put some plasma screen TV's here," Lois says seeing the men working.

"Think of it as a real early Christmas present…anyway what happen with Lex and company?"

"Nothing really A.C. was acting strange and Lana was fidgety."

"Did you know A.C. is staying at the Luther Mansion?"

"What? No, I did not know that."

Facing him, "Before you ask, he told me he was staying at a friend's house …I just never asked who because I trusted him."

"Now you don't right?"

"Right…after tonight me and A.C. are done."

"You're gonna break it off with A.C.?"

"Yea I'm just tired of the lies."

"Are you tired of the lies or tired of lying to yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, I think you know very well…do me a small favor?"

"Yea sure."

"Listen to your heart and stop listening to the voices in your head; you're very stubborn, but also loyal and loving. Open up to the person you really love. I promise you won't regret it."

"Why are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"I'm not, just stating the facts. It's on you on what you're gonna do."

"Then why can't you listen to your own heart?"

"It's complicated."

"You love her don't you?"

"And you love him. It took ya'll 2 freakin years to finally realize it."

"Yea I do, just don't tell him, or I'll kill you."

"Don't worry I won't. Its on you…I'll see you upstairs were having Chinese take out."

Lois nods thinking about what Calvin just told her. She'd been lying to herself. She was in love with Smallville, her Smallville. Before A.C. came back to town, she and Clark always spent time together watching a movie, falling asleep on the couch, or studying in the loft. They still bickered but it was just fun teasing. Then Lana appeared wanting to start over and all that fun was gone. Lois wanted to be with Clark and she might get her wish this time.

Calvin walks upstairs stopping at the top he made a phone call to one of his people telling them to get the Kent Farm ready and watch after it until he says otherwise.

He knocks on the door Chloe opens the door for him. He sees another person in the room, "Who are you?"

"My name's Bart Allen," the younger man stretches out his hand.

Calvin shakes the younger man's hand "Calvin."

"Where's the food?" Marcy asks.

"It's coming," Calvin, says walking to the table, "Did you guys get anything?"

"Yea, Lana, and A.C. making out… groping each other," Chumpy says. "That's a picture I didn't have to see.

"Everything will be done before karaoke night," Marcy reassures him.

Calvin nods then turns around seeing Clark and Chloe talking what surprised was Clark being calm. Very calm. Clark looks up to see Calvin staring at him and Chloe, "What?"

"You seem calm about this," Calvin says.

"I am…because warned me," Clark says.

"Dude, whatever you said to Clark to make him this calm is working," Bart, says sitting down next to Chloe.

"Clark's finally grown up," Chloe smiles.

Clark gets up, "You guys act like I would attack A.C.," Clark says. 

Everyone in the room just stare at him, "Yea you would," they all said.

"No I wouldn't."

"You attacked me."

"That was different."

"How is that different?"

"It just is," Clark says.

"You were jealous," Calvin says smiling.

"I was not jealous."

"Admit it, you love Lois", Calvin says knowing he would admit without directly saying it.

"I'm not gonna admit that I love Lois," Clark says.

Everyone looks at him smiling, Clark thinks about what he just said knowing that he just admitted that he loves Lois without saying it directly.

"Score for Garcia," Chloe says earning her a glare from Clark.

"Say you love Lois aloud," Calvin says.

"I love Lois," Clark says.

"Little louder with emotion," Calvin says smiling.

"Why are there no words to express how I feel about her? I want to show her how much I do." Clark realizes what he just said. He loves Lois, the one who annoyed him, the one who was a thorn on side that wouldn't come out, the one who got him out of his brooding mode when he got into a fight with Lana, the person who made him smile. His Lois, they were friends but he wanted to be so much more.

"Everyone give him a hand, he finally realizes he's in love with Lois," Calvin says everyone in the room applauds. 

"Shut up Cal," Clark says with a smile.

Clark pulls Calvin to the side, "Thanks for everything."

"Don't thank me now, thank me tomorrow," Calvin says smiling.

"Why, what did you do?"

"Nothing …I gotta get my guitar from the car and wait for the food," Calvin says leaving.

Lois sees Calvin coming downstairs, she walks up to him and gives him a hug, "Thank you."

He hugs her back, "Don't thank me yet," Calvin says pulling back from the hug to head to the car.

"What did you do?" Lois asks following him to the car.

"Why does everyone assume I did something?" Calvin asks while popping the trunk open to get his two guitars.

"Because you have that glint in your eyes when you're up to something."

"You're right I am up to something but I'm not telling…so don't ask you'll find out later on. Can you hold on for that long?"

"Fine," she looks at his guitars, "You're going to play tonight?"

"Yea I'm bored."

"Why do you need two?"

"Because you never know what might happen." Calvin sees the deliveryman walks up to him and pays for the food.

"Can you do me a favor by bringing the food upstairs," he says with a smile showing his dimples.

"You're lucky my shift is over and I live up there."

"Yea, thank you."

She nods and heads upstairs with the food.

Calvin walks up to the men who had worked on setting up the TV's he checks the equipment once satisfied he pays the men. Then he heads upstairs everyone was relaxing and eating. Chumpy and Marcy was finished with the video, which would be broadcasted on the plasmas TVs downstairs. Since they had 3 hours to kill, they all took a nap.

An hour later, Clark wakes up feeling something heavy on his chest; it was Lois, which brought a smile to his face. He carefully gets out of the bed making sure he didn't wake up Lois. He wakes up Calvin and Bart they make sure the ladies are still asleep. Calvin grabs his guitars and the men walk out of the apartment.

"Why did you wake us?" Calvin asks still tired.

"I need your help with tonight," Clark says.

"You want to sing?"

Clark nods, "I have an idea on what I want to do but with your help we can make this happen."

"Do want to sing too Bart?" Calvin asks.

"Nah dude I don't sing."

"Okay let's go downstairs I have an idea what we can sing."


	15. Chapter 11 part 2

**Part 2**

Warehouse  
"Why did you bring me here?"

"You're late."

"I had car problems."

"Really that sucks for you."

"Why did call me Graham?"

"Lex I have some news for you."

"Well what is it?" Lex asks very interested.

"Calvin's here in Smallville, he was talking to the cousins and two other women about a secret and you."

"Well what did they say?"

"They think you're up to something real big, the evil stuff."

"What's the secret?"

"Before I tell you what do I get out of this?"

"What ever you want."

"You're a Luthor."

"And you're a hit man. What's your point? You should be in jail but you're not. Why, because of me."

"Good point, alright it seems his ex witnessed a murder committed by Bobbito Rodriguez and he's paying for her safety."

Lex nods and smiles "Get me more information on Mr. Rodriguez we can use this secret to our little advantage…I said they would pay and all of them will. Remember, I always get what I want."

Back at the Talon

With Clark's fast learning abilities, he learned how to play the guitar in matter of an half and hour, well the piece he would be doing. They practiced in the back of the Talon so they wouldn't draw any attention. Bart looks at his watch, "I suggest we get back upstairs before the ladies get suspicious."

They all agree they leave the guitars near the equipment Calvin told them he needed to go to Metropolis so he speeds off.

Clark and Bart walk into the room and Lois looks at them, "Where were you?"

"Uhh…we were downstairs making sure everything was alright."

"Yeah," Bart says.

The girls look at them suspiciously, "How about we get the laptop downstairs to hook it up," Calvin says walking in wearing jeans open white dress shirt with white timberlands.

"When did you change?" Chloe asks.

"Just now it's almost 8."

"Yea we should go change," Chumpy suggests.

"Can we trust you guys with this?" Marcy asks handing Calvin the laptop.

"Have I ever let you down?" Calvin asks.

"Well…"

"Marcy…no, I haven't recently. Don't worry we got this."

The guys go downstairs to hook up the laptop to the TVs while the girls get ready.

"A lot of people are already here," Clark, says feeling nervous.

"Don't be nervous," Calvin, says sensing his nervousness.

"Yea man, the worse you can do is forget the words or something," Bart says earning a glare from Clark and Calvin. "What? I was just saying."

"Bro don't say anything," Calvin says.

The guys get a table waiting for the ladies to come down when they did they were speechless, "You boys are just gonna stare all night?" Chloe asks.

The boys shake their head the boys get chairs for the young women and karaoke night started. Some people could sing and some people were hilarious. 

"Calvin, I don't see Lana."

"Clark, she'll be here," Calvin looks around and spots her coming in with A.C. "She right there with A.C."

The group turns around and sees them coming over, Chloe waves them over. Clark sees sadness in Lois' eyes. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Lois turns to him and smile, "Everything is fine Smallville."

"Hey beautiful." A.C. comes over about to kiss her but she turns away. "What's wrong?"

She turns to look at him, "Nothing."

"Hey Clark."

"Lana," Clark says with a bit forced. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot Better," Lana says with a smile.

Calvin coughs, "I bet you do."

"Excuse me can you say that louder?" Lana says with attitude.

Calvin stands up since he was about Clark's height he towered over her he wasn't afraid her, "I said I bet you do feel a lot better and you should watch that tone."

"Hey bro don't start anything," A.C. says getting up holding Calvin's arm.

Calvin turns to look at him with his piercing hazel eyes then looks at his arm, "First, I'm not your bro... Second I suggest you move your hand off arm unless if you want to go to the hospital."

"You wouldn't do anything to me."

Calvin looks at him and in split second Calvin had A.C.'s hand in a weird position the younger man was screaming in pain. Calvin let AC's hand go eventually. "Next time listen to what I say when I say don't touch me. We're not bro's, hell we're not even friends. I don't like you. I know you don't like me, so don't see me as a threat. I might just be one," Calvin says in low voice.

"Umm Calvin," Clark says.

Calvin turns around to see he had an audience, "What's up people? Umm…the person who can sing gets $500."

Everyone got back to what they were doing. Chumpy looks at Calvin and slaps him in the back of the head, "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know. He challenged me and I took the challenge," Calvin says rubbing the back of his head.

"Calvin, I think its time," Clark says knowing an argument would escalate between the two.

"Time for what?" Lois asks.

"Can't tell you…Bart do your thing," Calvin says.

Bart nods heading to the laptop, Calvin gets a chair and gets his guitar, checking if everything is okay puts on his mic. Clark gets his mic making sure everything is all right he nods to Calvin and in turn, he does the same with Bart. Bart goes to the karaoke machine gets the song. Calvin starts playing the guitar while the music plays Clark starts singing Craig David's _Separate Ways:_

(Verse 1)  
Mmm yeah oh girl Mmm yeah oh yeah

We used to be inseparable, now the love has gone  
That's the reason why, why you and I can't get along  
And even though I knew what you had done to me  
I never planned to cheat I guess both of us been weak.. yeah  
Cards throw em down we been fooling round guess we're both to blame  
Nothing to talk about girl it freaked me out the night you called his name  
Mmm not coming home till the early morn' what am I supposed to say  
Relationships are based on trust so with us it's obvious

Everyone was nodding their heads listening to Clark sing getting into it.

_(Chorus)(Echoes)  
Why don't we go our separate ways  
Just realise we've nothing left to say  
Neither of us wants to compromise  
Too many secrets, jealousy and lies_

(Verse 2)  
It seems that we been messing 'round ain't being straight  
You say that we should work it out but it's far too late  
Being honest girl when all said and done got some things to face  
There's nothing left to lose but so much time to waste yeah  
What's the point in playing playing games with me  
We ain't gotta lie  
You might as well just pack our bags and just say goodbye  
Only human girl we both made mistakes but it ain't no use  
I think we should call it quits cos we can't go on like this.

(Chorus)  
Why don't we go our separate ways  
Just realise we've nothing left to say  
Neither of us wants to compromise  
Too many secrets, jealousy and lies

Lana listens to the verses and realizes Clark was talking about them their relationship. She looks up and sees a video with her and A.C. making out in Lex's mansion.

_(Hook)_

I don't even know why we've been tripping for so long  
It's not like we both don't understand what's right from wrong  
Seems like we can't get along no more so why don't we just go  
Shut the door as there ain't no love here anymore? 

Clark looks at her when he was singing. Lana had tears her eyes which were threatening to fall. Lois already broke it off with A.C., which left Lana and A.C feeling angry and embarrassed.

_(Chorus)  
Why don't we go our separate ways  
Just realise we've nothing left to say  
Neither of us wants to compromise  
Too many secrets, jealousy and lies repeat_

(End of the song)  
(Girl I'd like to know)  
What else is left for us to say  
(girl I'd like to know)  
'cos I can't se any other way  
(girl I'd like to know)  
Why did we let each other down  
(girl I'd like to know)  
I wanna know I wanna know  
(girl I'd like to know)  
If it all started with a kiss   
(girl I'd like to know)  
Why did it have to end like this   
(girl I'd like to know)  
All of the promises we made yeah?

Once the song finished, everyone applauses. They didn't think Clark had the guts to do this at all. Chumpy, Marcy, and Chloe were pleased with what they did. Clark looked Lana but he didn't feel anything for her, not even pity. She had brought this on herself.

Calvin gets ready to do his song because Clark asked him to do it. He goes to the piano and starts playing a tune and starts singing_ You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til The Well Runs Dry)_ by Craig David.

_(Verse 1)  
As I sail with you across the finest oceans  
On our way to find the key to our emotions  
Together we will move the clouds to brighter days  
Some people question what I say  
Tried to break up you and me  
But I know this love between us is growing stronger  
You can call me whenever from wherever  
Just remember that  
I'll be there  
Through all the stormy weather  
Us break up never  
No we'll be together  
Forever _

The lights dim down, setting the mood for this song.

_Chorus:  
You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry  
But I believe so strongly in you and I  
Can somebody answer me the question why  
You don't miss your water til the well runs dry_

As the women look on, Calvin looks at the audience.

_(Verse 2)  
As I close my eyes  
Sit back while reminiscing  
Of when we used to fuss and fight but end up kissing  
There may be sad and painful times along the way  
But in my heart you'll always be everything and more to me  
For I know this love between us is growing stronger  
You can call me whenever from wherever  
Just remember that  
I'll be there  
Through all the stormy weather  
Us break up never  
No we'll be together  
Forever  
Chorus _

Calvin looks at his ex they made eye contact she breaks it first.  
He focuses again he was just singing this that is all it was.

_For you are always on my mind  
You are always on my mind  
Girl you know that you  
You are always  
You are always on my mind  
You are always forever_

Chorus

You don't miss your water girl no  
But I believe so strongly in you and I yeah  
Can somebody answer me the question why  
Cause you don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry yeah listen  
If you ever get the feeling  
You wanna play around starting cheating, remember  
You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry

Calvin ends the songs and he gets applause from everyone. Clark nods at him.

Clark gets up from his chair walks up to Calvin and whispers something Calvin nods.

"Chloe, do you know what they're up to?"

"No Lois. I have no clue."

Clark gets another chair and gets the extra guitar while Calvin gets his guitar.

"My homie Clark wants to dedicate this song to a very a special person. In this very person, he finally realizes he loves this women and he wants to sing to her with my help the songs is called _Unbelievable _by Craig David," Calvin says.

Lois and Chloe give each other looks.  
Bart puts the song on; Clark and Calvin start playing the guitars.

Calvin starts singing verse 1 and chorus

_Always said I would know where to find love,  
Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough,  
But some times I just felt I could give up.   
But you came and changed my whole world now,  
I'm somewhere I've never been before.  
Now I see, what love means._

Chorus   
It's so unbelievable,  
And I don't want to let it go,   
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall.  
I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me.  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be. 

Clark starts singing verse 2 and chorus, looking right at Lois. She had tears in her eyes and was smiling. Clark loves her and she loves him back.

_In my heart, in my head, it's so clear now,  
Hold my hand you've got nothing to fear now,  
I was lost and you've rescued me some how-.   
I'm alive, I'm in love you complete me,  
And I've never been here before.  
Now I see, what love means._

Chorus (Echoes) 

Calvin:  
_When I think of what I have, and this chance I nearly lost, _

Clark gets up and he's on kneels in front of Lois and sings:

_I can't help but break down and cry. _(Calvin does guitar solo) _Ohh yeah, break down and cry. _

Clark takes Lois hands makes her stand up and they kiss not caring about anything or anyone else just each other it was beautiful every women in the room was crying seeing this new couple.

_Calvin sings Chorus and the rest_

Now I see, what love means

The songs ends and everyone was cheering. Lois and Clark break the kiss smiling against each other's lips. "I love you Lois." Lois smiles, "I love you too Smallville."

Clark and Lois turn to Calvin smiling, "Thank you," they both say.

Calvin nods smiling he gets up and walks up to them, "Ya'll owe me."

"What do you want?" Clark says.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Come to Metropolis then I'll tell you."

Calvin grabs the mic, "All right, we had enough of the love songs let's have some fun," everyone cheers.

"Yo Bart give me that Sean Paul's _All on me. _" Giving a mic to Marcy

_Intro:  
Back again set the trend it must be me the great CG  
alongside Marcy girl...I'm all on you girl...anytime...  
I'm all on you girl... Anyplace  
Any gal we want it it tell them come right now you know  
Cause we like when dem tell we say..._

Marcy sings Verse 1 and Chorus:  
Whatever you want boy you know what I got  
I givin you all of me  
Don be afraid boy, take me away...Ill give you a guarantee  
You won regret anything that you get..I can be all you need  
It getting so hot boy you hittin my spot...I want you all on me

Chorus:  
So if you like it...Come and get close you're invited  
I know that you cannot hide it...You know that I want you all on me  
And if were grindin..we won be done till sunshinin'  
Tonight you gone be mine...and...You know that I want you all on me

Everyone in the Talon was dancing, just having fun. Clark and Lois were happy. Calvin takes of his shirt.

_Calvin does Verse 2: _(Singing To Marcy)  
_Say gal you a request the strength outta me back yow... Everything me got yow  
True me style so versatile me give it to them a lot yow...  
Like the starts up inna the sky, so me have dem inna me flock yow..  
Every woman a mine...a so me think from me a tot yow..  
Wether them white or wether them black yow, wether dem slim or wether dem phat yow..  
Sean da Paul we deh ya we a sting and we a shock yow  
We have dem under lock down...Born to give dem a pat down...Bring it over here gal if your back round.  
Cause I'm searchin just to find a toppa top girl...and you lookin' fine  
I love that shape and that design...gimme your body anytime  
And I know you hea me clear girl you gotta know I got no fear  
And you know I will be prepared if you give me your body anywhere_

Marcy and Lois sings Verse 3 and Chorus:  
In the heat of the night now our bodies entwine  
You're all that I can feel  
I'm losin' my breath everytime that you get a little closer to me  
You touchin' me right and I'm holdin' you tight  
You're like a midnight dream  
Ready or not now I'll give what I got...If you give it all to me

Calvin does Verse 4:  
Well out of the midst of the dance girl follow we leading  
Cause we no ramp fi give them what them be needin'  
With them believin' we give them good seedin'  
From mornin' right back down to evenin'  
Wether the time or season, wether it warm or freezin'  
Girls say them waan the lovin' increasin'  
Gilrs dem we breedin' girls dem we pleasin'  
Girls inna di after party proceedings  
Cause I'm searchin just to find a toppa top girl...and you lookin' fine  
I love that shape and that design...gimme your body anytime  
And I know you hea me clear girl you gotta know I got no fear  
And you know I will be prepared if you give me your body anywhere

Chorus:

Bridge: 

Everyone does the sandwich; Marcy in front of Calvin, Chumpy behind him, Bart behind her, Chloe behind him, then Clark and Lois.

_C'mon now lets go...where nobody knows  
You and me alone...You and me together  
Wanna feel it in my soul...baby take control  
Love when you..ohh...make it last forever  
repeat then Chorus _

Once the song was done, everyone was tired but they all had a blast. Marcy did something she would never do, so it was all good in Smallville. Clark and Lois were finally together but would it last?


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone left, except the group. Clark and Lois were having an all blown out make out session in the corner, while everyone else was cleaning up. Calvin promised the girls a shopping trip if they helped. Bart and Calvin used their super speed to finish the job.

"I'm glad you guys are together but you could've at least helped," Calvin says with annoyance.

Clark and Lois stop to look at him they see that the Talon was spotless, "Sorry."

"Calvin, I'm gonna head home with Chloe and Bart since they're going to Metropolis they'll drop me off at the house."

"Okay that's your choice," he says not bothering to look at her. "Clark I need to talk to you."

Clark nods giving Lois a quick kiss he walks over to Calvin, "What's up?"

They walk outside, "Before you and Lois get serious tell her everything about you and your heritage and don't let anyone come between you guys."

"Where is this coming from Calvin, why are you telling me this?"

"Let's just said I learned from experience and I have a feeling we will be hearing from Lana and A.C very soon." Calvin looks at the sky.

Clark sees his friend mood change from happy to sad and distant, "Hey are you okay?"

Calvin shakes his head, "Yeah I'm good, just remember what I told you…go back to her, take her home, and tell her….your truck is right there just let you know."

"How did you?"

"Don't ask."

Clark nods, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." They walk back inside Calvin grabs his guitar, "Marcy you ready to go?"

She nods, "We'll see you tomorrow."

Calvin gives the keys to Marcy and hops in to the passenger's seat, "Can you drive? I'm tired."

"Yea whatever," she says hopping into the car putting on _Letter's to Cleo _before driving off.

Lois and Clark drive off to the Kent Farm once they get there they head to the loft. They started making out again.

"Lois I have something to tell you," Clark says, breaking the kiss.

"Okay spill," Lois says grabbing a chair and points to it, waiting for him to sit down.

Clark takes Lois' hands, "What I'm about to tell you might change how you feel about me."

Lois takes Clark's face in her hands and kisses him passionately, "Nothing that you can say can make me change how I feel about you.

Clark takes a deep 'it's now or never Clark you don't want to make the same mistake', "Uhh…I'm not from around here." 'Great move Kent.'

"Okay?"

"I'm from a planet called Krypton…I was sent here during the first meteor shower and I have special abilities."

'Okay, so Smallville's an alien. That still doesn't change anything; that explains why he's always there to save the day but he never takes credit. I love him even more.'

While Lois was thinking, Clark was panicking. He thought he might have freaked Lois out. "Lois?"

Lois shakes her head, "Yeah?"

"How do you feel?"

She smiles at him, takes his face in her hands and kisses him. She then breaks the kiss and nibbles on his bottom lip, "Now do you know how I feel?"

Clark nods, still dazed from the kiss.

"Good," she says picking him up by the collar and pulling him toward the house.

In The Car

"Everything's set… alright… good… they're headed to house now… alright… they'll be definitely thanking me tomorrow," Calvin says hanging up the phone.

"What did you do?" Marcy asks.

"If Lois is all giddy and Clark's smiling like he has botox, then you'll know they had a good night." 

Marcy laughs, "Anyway let's get serious. Why did you sing that song knowing it's related to you and Ash?"

Calvin shakes his head knowing this question would come up, "I didn't want to do it. Clark asked me to do it. I personally, would have a sang a Ginuwine song …can we please not talk about that…I have something to else to tell you."

"Well go on…"

Calvin smiles, "The little prince is town."

"Oh my god. He is?" 

He nods with a glint in his eye.

"We are definitely going shopping tomorrow..." Marcy says stepping on the gas.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is part 1… next part is all Lois and Clark. I'm breaking it down to 3 parts…so please be patient I might not have part 2 up until Friday or later on in the weekend Saturday I'll be practicing for a tournament so I'm busy today. If your wondering who the little prince its Calvin's baby who's the baby's mama?


	17. Chapter 12 part 2

Part 2 

_You'll never think of vodka the same again...Clark and Lois_

Clark and Lois stumble into Clark's bedroom. Clark being Clark, he trips over a shoe and falls onto the bed with Lois under him. He hears her groan in response he looks down at her, "Are you okay?"

Lois just nods, "I'm peachy." She looks at the nightstand. There was a card. Clark looks to where Lois was staring and sees the card. He picks it up and reads it.

"Well, what does it say?" Lois asks getting up from the bed.

"Look in the bathroom," Clark replies. "Its address to you and only you."

Lois takes the card and heads to the bathroom. When she gets there she's speechless. There were rose petals leading to the bathtub, which was filled up to the top, candles lit everywhere, and there was a vodka bottle next to the tub with two glass flutes. There were chocolate covered strawberries in a bowl right next to the tub, and a basket full of lotions, body washes, etc. There was another note. It read:

_Enjoy the night!  
Lois go easy on him…check his pocket you'll know why._

-Calvin. 

Lois smiles at the note. She was definitely going to enjoy this night.

In the other room, Clark was anxious and nervous. He didn't know what was going on so he calls Calvin.

"Hello?"

"Calvin what's going?"

"You will find out soon enough…why are you talking to me? You should be with Lois."

"I don't want to hurt."

"You love her right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then don't let anything stop you from showing how much you love her… make it work."

"This has happen to you, right?"

"Yup just be yourself… it's about you and her; no one else. Just look at her and you'll know everything will be alright."

The men hang up; Clark hears his name being called so he heads to the bathroom walking in he stops dead in his tracks, "Oh. My. God."

Lois smiles at his response. Clark stands there eyes wide open and mouth agape, he knew Lois was beautifully but seeing her in the bathtub surrounded by rose petals and bubbles, she was a goddess to him.

"Are you gonna just stand their Smallville or are you gonna join me?"

Clark smiles he walks to her, kneels down next to her, and kisses her, "I would join you but not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to take care of you first," he says getting a strawberry and feeding it to her.

Clark fed Lois strawberries, massaged her shoulders kissed and nibbled on her neck, Lois moans in response. The things that Clark was doing to her made her want him more.

Hearing Lois moan, did not help Clark at all. He wanted her badly but he wanted to buy some time. He hears his name being called again he looks at her and seeing want in her eyes, he couldn't deny her request. He gets her a towel she wraps the towel around he gets the vodka bottle then he picks her up and brings her to the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Clark lays Lois down on the bed gently they start kissing. The kiss leads to touching, Lois rips Clark's shirt off in which Clark smirks, "Little anxious there aren't we."

"Shut up Smallville," Lois bring his head down for another kiss, this one vicious but also passionate. Lois is left with the task of taking his jeans off which was quick; Clark is left with only his boxers on. Clark slowly unwrapps the towel from Lois' body; looking at her, he smiles.

He opens the vodka bottle, as Lois questions his actions. Clark just smiles at her pours some of the alcohol all over her body then starts licking her from head to toe. She moans in response, with one swift motion she switches positions takes the bottle and does same with his body loving the feel of his abs. They did this until the bottle was empty. 

Clark was on top of her looking at Lois she hands him a small package. They were ready with one swift motion; he was in two souls becoming one. All Clark could see was Lois; all he thought about was making Lois happy. Their pace speeds up after about a few minutes or so they come together strong saying each other's name, telling the other words of love. It was sweet, it was blissful, and they were tired. Lois was on Clark's chest with a smile on her face letting sleep come upon her. Clark hears her heartbeat knowing she fell asleep. He was going to make this relationship work. He didn't want to lose her.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yup, Smurfy's done with part 2. Next part: Marcy and Calvin have a heart to heart convo and Calvin's lil son will be introduced. Also, you'll find out who's the baby's mama and it ain't Chumpy! You'll find out the real reason why she and Calvin broke up...Crack The Bank!


	18. Chapter 12 part 3

Part 3

Marcy pulls up to the penthouse and wakes up Calvin, who f**e**ll asleep during the long ride home.

Calvin carries her bags to the house, "You know I still don't understand why you needed luggage you have your own walk-in closet with clothes in it. For goodness sake, what more do you need woman?"

"Calvin a woman can never have enough clothes. **Y**ou have to come prepared," she says opening the door to penthouse.

Calvin sets the bags down stretching his arms out, "You want to come with me to go get Joshua?"

"Sure. We haven't seen him for a week now right?"

"Yea…the whole Bobbito thing is really stressful. I want to keep my son away from harm."

The two take the elevator to next floor they stop at door, Marcy knocks on the door and a young women answers, "Hey you two."

"Hey Crystal," they both said.

"You came to pick up Joshua?"

"Yea," they both said.

Crystal goes inside brings the baby out and hands him to Marcy, while Calvin got the baby's things.

"He just fell asleep, I fed him already," Crystal says.

Marcy smiles looking at the baby, "I bet you missed your Aunt Marcy and daddy didn't you," she whispers giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I hope he did," Calvin says holding Joshua's things, "Thanks Crystal I left the money on the counter."

"No problem," she says smiling. They all say their goodbyes and the three head back to the house. When they get back, they go upstairs get freshen up and head back downstairs with Joshua.

They sit on the couch and while Marcy's turning on the TV she turns to Calvin, "Ashley called she says would stay at Chloe's for the night and come here tomorrow."

Calvin looks at her and shrugs, "I figured that since her stuff wasn't in the trunk."

Joshua snuggles into Calvin chest trying to get comfortable, "The baby**'s** 2 months now?"

"Yup and he's already being spoiled," Calvin says turning to Marcy.

Marcy shrugs, "That's my job. I'm supposed to spoil him."

"I'm glad you're here you know that right…I mean you being here with me through thick and thin," Calvin says smiling he grabs her for hug being careful not to wake up Joshua.

Marcy smiles at him and lays her head on his chest, "I'm always here for you no matter what."

"I know and I'll always have your back no matter what I have to do."

She looks up at him, "So you're telling me you would take a bullet for me?"

"Yea…no questions ask," he says showing his dimples. "I wouldn't want to lose you."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what, no matter how much you want to give up you won't."

"I promise with my life," Calvin says holding her close with the baby in his other arm.

"Good…who's going to watch the baby tonight?" Marcy says yawning.

"Don't worry, I will. **Y**ou should get some rest and tomorrow I'll call Clark to bring the equipment over here."

When he looked down, he found Marcy knocked out. He shakes his head andcovers her with a blanket.

He gets up with Joshua in his hands, goes to the kitchen, and gets a bottle ready for him when he woke up.

Calvin looks at his son he whispers "Little one I'm telling you right now it doesn't matter how you were conceived. You've got whole bunch of people who love you … if something happens to me just know I will always love you and I'll always be here for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I know this is short but next chapter. I'll explain how Calvin got the baby. Will Marcy find love in Metropolis? Is Lana going to get her revenge? Lois and Clark's date….What are Lex's plans for all them?


	19. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lois wakes up smiling thinking Clark was in bed with her. **W**hen she didn't see him, she called him, knowing he would hear, "Clark!"

Clark speeds upstairs with his cell phone in his hands he kneels down to her and gives her a kiss and whisper, "I'll be off in a minute."

"Who is it?"

"Calvin, he needs me bring to his equipment to his house later and he wants us to meet someone."

She nods **as** Clark finally hangs up the phone. He looks toward Lois, who was wearing his shirt, and smiles at her, "I made you breakfast and I did my chores so…"

"What are you suggesting Kent?"

He shrugs, "I'm hot and sweaty from working and our last encounter last night..."

Lois looks at him smirking, "You're suggesting we should take a shower together."

Clark shrugs and leaves the room Lois shakes her head but follows him.

* * *

Back to the Penthouse

Calvin puts the baby in his play yard and collapses on the floor, while Marcy laughs at him. "I knew you weren't going to get any sleep."

"Shut up Marcy," Calvin says. Picking himself up off the floor, he lies down on the couch, his head on Marcy's lap. "I'm tired; he didn't want to go back to sleep last night."

Marcy just smiles, "I'll help you tonight, and I'll force Chumpy to help too."

The front doors open Chumpy, Bart, and Chloe come in.

Bart looks around, "Dude I love this house already."

Chumpy smiles and walks to the couch where she sees Calvin's eyes closed she turns to Marcy. Marcy points to the play yard and Chumpy nods. Chloe and Bart see the quiet exchange between the two ladies, they walk over to the play yard, Chloe is surprised, and Bart is confused.

Trying to put the pieces together she asks, "Who's the baby for?"

"Calvin," Marcy says.

"What!" Chloe and Bart yell.

"Shhh…not so loud Calvin finally got the baby to go to sleep."

"I'm sorry. You said the baby's was Calvin's," Chloe says.

"It is," Marcy says getting aggravated.

"Are you?"

"Hell no! I'm not the mother; I'm the Godmother."

Chloe looks at Chumpy, "Then it must be you right…I mean since you were in a relationship with him."

Chumpy shakes her head, "No I'm not… I don't do critters at all."

"Then who's the baby's mother?" Bart asked clearly confused.

"You would have to ask Calvin; I really don't want to get into that," Chumpy says showing sadness in her eyes but covers it up quickly.

Chloe sees this and now wonders what really happened between the two.

Bart wonders too, "How did he keep this a secret? I mean he's always in the news he's a multi-billionaire."

"When you got the right people, anything's possible. Besides, the baby's only 2 months old," Marcy points out.

"Why would you keep this a secret?" Chloe asks.

"Remember what we told you yesterday," Chumpy says.

Chloe thinks about it for second and everything clicks, she nods and Bart feels left out. Marcy sees this and she offers tell him the secret if he kept quiet. He agrees and they tell him the story. Once the story ends Marcy goes out to get some coffee while the rest stay in the house.

_Back To Clark and Lois _

Once Clark and Lois finished their little escapade in the bathroom, Lois had to get ready for work; she was happy and she couldn't wait for tonight he was going to take her out tonight. Clark was happy as well, since he told her his secret last night and she accepted him.

Clark drove Lois to work; the Talon was already open **as** they made out in the car before Lois had to head to work. Clark gets Calvin's equipment and puts it in the truck he made sure everything was there. He wasn't fond of guns, but that was Calvin's business. He heads to Metropolis; he could've had speed to the apartment but he didn't want to damage the items.

Lois was doing her job when she sees Lana coming through '_the pink heifer has the nerve to show up here'. _Lana was coming toward Lois smiling. Lois gives her fake smile not really in the mood to talk to her. "Lana what brings you here?"

"Hey Lois! I wanted to apologize for…"

"Save it. I really don't want to hear what happened," Lois says bringing an order to a table.

"I'm not trying to get you upset."

Lois clenches her teeth and whips around making her ponytail slap Lana right in the face, "Well you're getting me pissed so why don't you go."

Lois walks to counter Lana is in pursuit, "I hear that you and Clark are together."

Lois rolls her eyes now she knew why Calvin didn't like her, "Not! That it's any of your business, yes we are together but we didn't cheat like you and A.C. did."

Lana ignores the last comment, "Look if you're with Clark he'll just tell you lies. You can't you believe what he did to me with the help of that bastard Calvin and his little friends."

Lois really wanted punch this girl now, "I'm glad Calvin did what he did to expose you for the bitch you really are."

"Excuse me?" Lana says.

"You're a bitch or whore… whatever floats your boat. You hurt Clark… the nicest guy I've ever known."

Lana was angry she was ready to slap her when anarm stopped her she turned around to see Calvin with a killer look. If looks could kill she would've been dead. "I don't think that would be a good idea if I were you," Calvin says with a smile.

Lana yanks her hand away and slaps Calvin in the face, "You**'**ll pay."

Lois tries to lunge at her but Calvin stops her she was struggling against his hold. Lana smirks and leaves the Talon. Lois shoots daggers at Lana.

Lois finally calms down everyone was looking at them seeing the whole exchange between the two women and Calvin. Calvin and Lois decide to go to the back, "Why did you stop me I was going to hurt her."

He sits down on the counter, "Exactly you would've had hurt her badly…they might have called the cops on you."

"What are you doing here? Why did you speed up here?"

"I came to get you. I told Clark stay with Chloe and the rest of the people. I need to tell you guys something and I need everyone there."

Lois gets an ice pack for him and places the ice on his left cheek, "I'm surprised you didn't do anything."

"Well I know for a fact to treat women with respect. I**'**ll never lay a hand on a woman no matter what the situation is….I don't need the ice."

"Don't start, your cheek is red.** I**t might bruise Lana did hit you hard."

"Whatever… you trust me right?"

"Yea why?"

"Grab on to my neck and hold on tightly we're leaving to my house."

Lois does what she is asked and they get to the penthouse in five minutes. Once they get there, Lois sees Clark holding a baby, "Is that your baby?"

Calvin nods, "Everything will be explained, just take a seat."

Lois sits next Clark and Chloe, who were getting acquainted with the baby. Calvin gets Joshua's bottle ready knowing he would wake up soon. He then takes a seat on the coffee table across the couples.

Lois doesn't see Marcy and Chumpy, "Where are Marcy and Chumpy?"

"Well Marcy is out probably shopping and Chumpy is upstairs she didn't want to be in this and you'll find out why," Calvin says taking the baby away from Clark.

"What happened to your face?" Chloe asks seeing the red mark.

"Lana slapped him," Lois says.

"Let's talk about that later…." Calvin suggests.

* * *

_Marcy at Starbucks _

Marcy was just sipping her drink when she hears her name being called she turns around and sees Lex Luther making his way to her. Marcy clenches her fist but tries to remain calm.

Lex sits down right across from Marcy smiling, "Hello Marcy, long time no see."

Marcy stares at him after a minute she replies, "What do you want Lex?"

"Can't I say hello to a friend?"

Marcy laughs, "First of all, we are not friends and second I.Hate.You."

Lex covers his heart, "That hurts deeply."

"How about I kick you in your groin then we will see if you're hurting deeply."

"Why are you so hostile?"

"Let's see… you threaten my friends and me, then you have the nerve to ask me out, and you threaten us again."

"I know what I said and I apologize for my actions."

"That's some bull…I know you want something and the answer is no…so leave. Now."

"Not until I tell you what the deal is."

"I believe the lady said leave," a man says.

Marcy takes a sip of her drink then turns around and almost chokes on her drink, she couldn't believe Bruce Wayne was standing right there behind her.

"Mr. Wayne, what pleasure to meet you."

"Mr. Luther I believe the lovely lady told you to leave."

"Yes, I'm going to leave now," Lex says getting up, he gives a Marcy a look, "Marcy."

"Bye Lex." he leaves.

"May I join you Ms.?"

"You can call me Marcy and yes you can join me," Marcy says with a smile.

Bruce smiles, sits, and they start talking.

_Back To the Penthouse_

"Calvin can you get started with the story please? I got to get back to work," Lois says. She thought she had a pretty good idea what happened, Calvin an affair had a girl a pregnant then poof there's baby.

Calvin takes a breath, "Alright, well I bet you guys think that I had an affair with some girl and got her pregnant right?"

"Yea pretty much," Lois says.

Calvin chuckles, "Well no, it didn't happen like that."

Clark, Lois, Chloe, and Bart were confused.

"Me and Ash got into a major fight one night. I don't remember what the fight was really about all I remember is there was a lot of cussing and things that should have not been said." Calvin shifts the baby in his arms, "She leaves to go back to her place, I go to the bar and get drunk...not too drunk but drunk enough."

"So you still cheated regardless," Chloe says.

"Hold up you don't know the whole story yet, there was this girl who was obsessed with me. She literally tried to kill Chumpy once, so they hate each other…Marcy hates her sister for other reasons."

"What does she got to with Calvin?" Clark asks clearly confused.

Calvin was getting aggravated, "If you guys would stop asking questions then you will find out what really happened."

Everyone shuts up Calvin looks at them, "Thank you…anyway while I was drinking, Denise was their eyeing me even though I got a restraining order…from what I heard she slips something in my drink and takes me to my house once I get there I'm knocked out."

The baby starts crying and Chumpy comes downstairs, "Look I'll take Joshua for you and feed him while you finish the story."

Calvin gets up, "You sure?" She nods and Calvin smiles, "Thank you." She nods again and heads upstairs with Joshua in her hands.

"So you were drugged?" Chloe asks.

Calvin nods and then he starts pacing, "I was drugged to be knocked out, Denise gets me in bed gives me another pill does her thing with me so I had no choice… I was basically forced."

"So you were…?" Lois asks. "I mean usually men would enjoy if a women was all over him."

Calvin nods, "Not if you love someone else…anyway, next day I wake up with a massive headache and I find Ashley looking at me with hurt and anger in her eyes…I look to my right and find Denise in my bed smiling deviously at Ashley."

Calvin had tears in his eyes. He wasn't the person who showed emotion; he only showed them to Marcy and Ashley. The couples felt for him. Lois and Chloe get up and put an arm around him trying to comfort him. Calvin smiles even though he was hurting, "Denise is arrested and charged for amount of things I don't want to say…then we found she is pregnant with my child my relationship with Ash is over after a few weeks even though it wasn't my fault she couldn't take the fact I slept with another woman."

"You stopped fighting for her?" Clark asks.

"I didn't even start I remember. The first thing I promised her was I would never cheat on her because I'm not a player…look what happens."

"But it wasn't your fault," Chloe says trying to reason with him.

"Regardless of the situation I still hurt her if you saw the pain in her eyes, when I promised I would never do that." Calvin gets up, "Look I got to go… can you watch the baby for me?"

"Calvin we should talk about this," Clark says.

"Clark let him go he needs to do this," Lois says standing next to her boyfriend, "We will watch Joshua."

"Thank you," Calvin whispers and then speeds out of the apartment.

The group was quiet contemplating on what Calvin just told them. The love of his life was upstairs with his child whose mother broke them apart out of jealousy and hate.

Clark held onto Lois hoping this would never happen to them. Lois senses his worry and looks up at him she smiles and kisses him deeply.

Bart and Chloe hold onto each other. Clark and Lois see this, "Cuz, when did you and shorty become a couple?"

"Lo, he is not that short and we became a couple yesterday."

"Not that short?" Bart asks.

"Your cuteness makes up for it," Chloe says giving him a kiss.

"I wish we could do something," Clark says feeling real bad for his friend. "He did a lot for me and Lois."

"Maybe we can, with the help of Marcy," Lois says.

Chloe gets out her cell phone and calls Marcy they talk for about 3 minutes and they hang up, "Marcy says she'll be home in an hour she seemed occupied."

"What do you mean Chlo?" Clark asks.

"She sounded giddy in a way I can't explain."

"Why don't we check out the crib until Calvin decides to come home," Bart suggests, they all agree and check out the house. Chloe and Lois talk to Chumpy and watch the baby, avoiding anything that had to with Denise. Then Lois went back to work, thanks to Clark. Once Clark came back, he and Bart went to the game room.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it like I said I want to bring drama...the plot twist continues please R&R I promise it will get better


	20. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bruce and Marcy were talking about anything and everything for an hour.

"Marcy, I was wondering if you would like to go on a real date with me?" Bruce asks with a smile.

_Oh, God he is so freakin' hot_ Marcy smiles at him, "Sure, I'll go on a date with you." _And do more with you._

"Does Friday sound good to you?"

"Friday it is," Marcy looks at her watch, "I got to go a friend just called me,**"** she says getting up.

Bruce gets up as well, "How about I walk you to your place."

"Are you sure; I live right down the block and I don't think you want to draw attention."

"I'm sure. What do I have to worry about whenI'm with a beautiful lady."

Marcy blushes, "Alright lets go I guess you can meet my best friend, Calvin."

They start walking Bruce thinks "Calvin Garcia?"

She nods, "Why?"

"Well, I haven't met him and we're supposed to be doing this photo shoot. America voted us the top two richest, hottest men," Bruce says taking Marcy's hands.

Bruce laughs; he was really attracted to Marcy. She was smart and beautiful, and he hoped he could spend more time with her. "I'm glad you think I'm hot...because I think you're hot too.

They walked down to the building, ignoring the stares and pointing from people. They get to the penthouse and Marcy opens the door to see Chloe and Bart making out on the couch.

She smiles, "Hey, you two!"

Bart and Chloe jump apart from each other as a result Bart falls off the couch. Marcy and Chloe start cracking while Bruce just smirks.

Chloe looks up to see who Marcy was with. Her mouth dropped open she couldn't believe Bruce Wayne was here. Bruce smiles at her and Chloe smiles back. Bart gets up, looks where Chloe was smiling, "You're Bruce Wayne," Bruce smiles and nods.

Chloe shakes her head, "We kind of noticed that Bart," Bart shrugs sheepishly

"Where's the other four?" Marcy asks while she motions Bruce to sit down, in which he obliges.

"Umm, Clark and Lois went back to Smallville. Chumpy is upstairs and Calvin went somewhere to clear his head," Chloe says.

"What happened?" Marcy asks taking a seat next to Bruce.

"He told us," Bart says.

"Oh…he'll be back he just needs to relax," Marcy says. "Would you like a drink?" The question was to Bruce.

"Sure…I got nothing else to do and I personally want to meet Calvin."

Marcy comes back with drinks for everyone they all thank her and they start conversing about everyday life.

Back To Smallville

Lois was finally done with her shift and she was thankful that Mrs. Kent would be coming home tomorrow. Her body was sore she just wanted to take a nice a bath. She sees Clark walking toward her, she smiles at him, he kisses her passionately, stunning her, but she responds.

Whenthey break the kiss, he takes her by the hand and they go to Lois' apartment, Lois was wondering what Clark was up to. They enter the apartment and Clark sits down on the couch with Lois on his lap and he starts massaging her tired muscles. Lois was in heaven right now, but she knew if she didn't stop him, it would escalate to other things.

Clark stops the massage, which causes Lois groan. In response, he chuckles and starts again, "Lois what happened today with you and Lana?"

Lois sighs, "Lana came in saying she was sorry and that you would lie. I didn't believe that crap so I put her in her place. She was really getting on my nerves. She got angry and was about to slap me… like I would let that happen…when Calvin came out of nowhere andgrabs her arm before she could slap me. Words were exchanged between the both them and then she slapped him, saying he would pay. I was ready to punch her but Calvin held me back."

Clark was angry; he couldn't believe Lana would confront Lois saying he would never be truthful to Lois. He could never be truthful to Lana because deep down he knew she wouldn't understand. Clark stares at the woman who was in front of him the woman who changed his life in a couple of days.

Lois breaks the silence since she hated silence, "Smallville you never told me what abilities you had."

Clark shakes his head, "You want to know?"

"Well, yea. I know the whole speedy thing but what else?"

"Well, I can lift anything, I'm invincible, I have heat and X-ray vision, and I flew once."

"Wait...you can fly?"

"I can't, but Kal-El can..."

"Who?"

"My alter-ego."

"Your alter ego?"

"Yea. When I'm exposed to Red Kryptonite, I 'lose control' so to speak. I'm a different person. Kal is reckless and other things."

"Is there anything that weakens you?"

"Green Kryptonite. It weakens me and would eventually kill me if I'm near it too long."

Lois nods, understanding why Clark was the way he is. He was afraid of rejection, "I understand and remember that nothing you do can ever change how I feel about you," she said kissing him on the lips. "Now, how about the flying."

"Lois, I can't fly."

"Yes you can, you just don't know how yet... a few practices will help. Maybe if you asked Jor-el…"

"No, it's not going to happen."

Lois rolls her eyes; she knew Clark was stubborn but she would get her she always got her way, "We're going to start practicing tomorrow."

"What part of 'no' don't you get Lo?" Clark says getting annoyed.

Lois gets up she didn't want to do this, but drastic times called for drastic measures. "Until you're willing and you learn how to fly, no sex. That means you're in the doghouse Kent… you were meant to do great things Smallville and I'll be damned if you waste that opportunity."

Clark's mouth was open, "Did you just say…?"

"Yup…you can ask Calvin how it feels."

"That**'s** just insane! You can't do that to a man."

"I can and I just did," she walks up to him and kisses him, "think about it – it's not so bad…and don't forget the date tonight."

She opens door for him so he can leave, Clark stares at her, "But…"

"Don't want to hear it…I love you," she closes the door on him.

Clark stands their not believing what just happened he walks out of the Talon numbly. Making sure no one was looking, he speed to the penthouse, knocks on the door and Bart answers it. "Dude what happened to you?"

Everyone looks at Clark he sits down next to Chumpy, "I've seen that look before… it was the same look Calvin had when I put him in the doghouse," Chumpy says stating the obvious.

Bart starts cracking up, "Bro. already it's only been a day…what did you do?"

Clark shakes his head whileChumpy pats his shoulder, "The worst she can do was no sex."

Clark sighs Bart shakes his head, "It's alright man. Did she say how long?"

Clark shakes his head everyone says, "Oh."

Clark finally looks up seeing Bruce Wayne. He was surprised but shakes the other man's hand. "Where's Calvin?"

"I'm right here," Calvin walks through the door everyone looks at him he seemed very calm.

He walks over to the living room area and greets Bruce and everyone else. He sits down in a chair, "What brings you here Bruce? or should I saywho brought you here?" He looks over to Marcy.

Bruce chuckles, "I met Marcy at Starbucks. Lex was annoying her so I asked him to leave… we started talking now I'm here."

"I'm about to go to Starbucks more often," Chumpy mumbles.

"Marcy, what did Lex say?"

"You know the usual…I'm not getting into that though…you know you and Bruce have a photo shoot on Saturday?"

"Yea I know I checked my messages earlier today," Calvin says. He looks at Clark, "What happened to you?"

"It seems Clark Kent has been put in the doghouse," Chloe says with a smile.

"I can't believe you find this amusing," Clark says.

"Already in the doghouse! It's only been a day," Calvin says.

"I know," Clark, says putting his face in his hands.

"Look on the bright, side at least she gave you a day when you'll be out of the house, right?"

Clark shakes his head, Calvin just says, "I feel your pain."

"Aren't you going to take Lois out tonight?" Chloe asks.

Clark nods, "I just don't know where."

"Make it simple," Bruce says.

"You sure?" Clark asks.

"I'm positive. She'll be happy, but you will still be in the doghouse." Everyone laughs at the comment.

Bruce gets up, "I have to go now do some things...Marcy I'll see you tomorrow?"

Marcy gets up and nods as she walks him to the door. Everyone gets up to see what's going to happen before Bruce leaves he gives Marcy a kiss on the cheek. Marcy closes the door turns around and sees everyone smiling at her. "You guys are so nosy."

"You're damn right we're nosy," Calvin says with a smile.

Chloe and Chumpy grab Marcy and bring her upstairs. The boys just stare at them they all shake there heads and say, "Women."

A/n: Thanks for the reviews next chapter Clark & Lois' date...and the twist continues...


	21. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Clark and Calvin were having man-to-man conversation on the balcony when Clark's cell rings. Chloe and Bart were gone at this time; Marcy was taking a nap with the little prince while Chumpy was at the gym. **_

Clark got off the phone with his parents turning to Calvin, "My parents are coming home tomorrow they're going to thank you in person for everything."

Calvin nods, "So where are you taking Lois?"

Clark shrugs, "I was thinking a picnic in the park and watching the sunset."

"Good choice. It's nice and simple but romantic as well."

"Yea I just forgot what her favorite flowers were."

"Lilies."

Clark looks at Calvin, "How do you know this?"

"Before the whole you attack me thing in my own house, me and Lois had a heart to heart conversation, so she told me… don't ask what we talked about."

Clark nods, "Can you do me another favor?"

Calvin shrugs and crosses his arm, "Let me guess you need food for this picnic."

Clark smiles and nods.

Calvin shakes his head he takes out his cell phone and calls a restaurant he finishes ordering what he needs, "Don't worry, I got it covered the food will be delivered at the Talon when you're picking up Lois."

"Thanks man. I'll get the flowers and I'll pick her up at 6."

"Why did Lois put you in the doghouse?"

"Uh, well she wanted me to practice my flying abilities but I told her I can't because it wasn't me who flew; it was Kal."

Calvin sighs, "Idiot…so let me guess again she told you no sex until you learn how to fly?"

"Yea."

"That sucks for you."

"Gee, thanks man."

"I'm not going to lie to you… you should've agreed."

"I know…anyway Calvin what are you?"

"You mean as in nationality?" Clark nods, "I'm of course American, Puerto Rican, Portuguese, Haitian, and French with a little bit of Italian…my family tree is very confusing so I won't get into that but that is why I have this tan complexion."

Clark nods he wanted to get know Calvin better because since Calvin knew him well and he wanted to waste some time before the date he told Lois he would pick her up at 6 so everything was set.

"I hear you're fluent in many languages."

"Yea I am I speak Spanish, Portuguese, Creole, French and a little Dutch thanks to Chumps…why are you asking?"

"Trying to waste some time."

"Oh... (pause)."

"Yea…the baby looks like you he has your eyes."

"Yea that's what my people tell me."

"The house is nice."

"Thanks man… (pause) how about some basketball?"

"Yea basketball sounds good…"

Part 2

Clark speeds up home after the basketball game in which Calvin won. Once he's done taking a shower and puts on his clothes, it was 5:30. Clark drives to the florist and decides to buy white lilies. He gets to the Talon with lilies in hand and heads to Lois' apartment.

Lois opens for him she smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss, "Are those for me?" she asks referring to the flowers.

"Yes they are," Clark says handing her the flowers. Lois was spotting some jeans and a white blouse Clark sees, "You look beautiful."

Lois smirks, "You look good to Smallville." Lois puts the flowers in a vase and the couple head to the car.

He opens the passenger door for Lois, surprised to see a picnic basket there but he remembers it was from Calvin Lois gets in. "So Smallville, where are taking me?"

"I was thinking a picnic and watch the sunset if you're okay with that?"

"Yea I'm fine with that."

They drive off to an open field that no one knew about; there was a pond and a gazebo. The couple finds a nice spot to have their picnic, they enjoy the food and after they eat, they lay on the blanket just watching the sunset.

Clark looks down at Lois, "I hope you're enjoying this."

Lois smiles at him and says softly, "I am, thank you so much."

He kisses her softly, "You want to go?"

"No, not yet, lets just stay here for a little while."

"Okay."

"Clark, promise me something."

"Anything Lo."

"Promise me that nothing or no one will come between us."

"I promise."

Clark and Lois watch the stars, Clark points out the names of the stars, they realize it's getting late so they decide to head home. Clark drops Lois off at her apartment they kiss and he leaves. He wanted to stay with her just to hold her but he didn't want to push his luck.

Clark makes it back to the farm and does a quick inspection making sure everything was all right since his parents were coming home. He gets ready for bed and in an instant sleep overtakes him, he is dreaming about a certain brunette (and not the pink one ppl).

u At The Penthouse /u

Calvin is playing with Lil Joshua when Chumpy walks into his room she sits down his on his bed. Calvin looks at her feeling something wrong, "What's up?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I got a meeting tomorrow and do the bills why?"

"I'm telling there were so many men I wanted to punch today."

"So, you want me to go to the gym with you?"

Chumpy nods.

"What about Marcy?"

"She's a little occupied with Bruce and the same thing would happen to her."

"Fine, we'll go early tomorrow before my meeting," Calvin says as he tickles Joshua in which the baby smiles showing his dimples.

Chumpy smiles "Thank you…you guys look so alike."

He turns to her, "Like father like son…ain't that right buddy." Joshua responds with a smile.

The two start talking until both Joshua and Chumpy fall asleep, Calvin watches them until sleep overtakes him as well….

-----------------------------------------------

A/n: There will be a girl fight coming soon I'm adding two more minor characters for the fight and then the real drama will begin. Sorry fpr the long wait...keep on reviewing it gets me moving faster...


End file.
